Gone
by ffwriter18
Summary: Hermione Granger Weasley disappeared nearly a year ago. When she reappears, Ron and Harry must solve the mystery of who took her especially when they realize that more than just her sanity was stolen from her.
1. Prologue

**Gone**

**Summary:****Hermione Granger Weasley disappeared nearly a year ago. When she reappears, Ron and Harry must solve the mystery of who took her especially when they realize that not only her sanity was stolen from her.  
**

**Author's Note: ****I have just begun rereading the Harry Potter series and this story just popped into my head and it wouldn't leave. I haven't written fanfiction in a while and just wanted to give it a try. I hope you enjoy.  
**

Prologue

Ronald Weasley stood in the doorway of his daughter's room, watching as she flipped through the pages of a book that was almost her size. _Hogwarts: A History_ lay on eight year old Rose's lap and she seemed to be reading it with great curiosity. Noticing her dad standing in the doorway, Rose looked up.

"Dad, did you know that no one can ap…appear on school grounds?"

"Apparate," Ron gently corrected. Rose nodded.

"That makes more sense," she stated. Ron took a seat next to her on the bed and looked down at the pages of Hermione's favorite book. Rose was only on chapter 2 and seemed determined to finish the book before bedtime.

"Alright little one, time for bed," Ron told her, placing a kiss on top of his daughter's head. He grabbed the top of the book and Rose only relented for a moment before letting go. "It's already late, Rosie. You have school in the morning."

Rose twisted her lips and then scowled in a way that looked just like her father. While Rose liked learning like her mother, she had a lot more Weasley in her than Granger. She liked pranks and hated doing anything that required work, unless it involved reading.

"No more about it," Ron stated fatherly, placing the book on her bedside table. "Goodnight." He pulled the covers up over her small frame and kissed her once more. As he walked out of the room, he flicked off the light, knowing that in just thirty minutes he would have to come back in to tell Rose to stop reading and to go to sleep again.

After leaving his daughter's room, Ron made his way down the hall to his son, Hugo's, room. Expecting to find the small boy playing with the quidditch set he had gotten from his Uncle George at Christmas, Ron was surprised to find the five year old already asleep on top of all the covers. Walking closer, Ron spotted one of the toy pieces clutched in the boy's hand. Prying Hugo's fingers opened, he pulled the small quidditch player out of his hand and set him on his desk with the set. The small figure bowed to Ron with thanks, before zooming off into the air to play quietly with the rest of the set.

At only five years old, Hugo had big dreams to play professionally one day. Ron tried to encourage his children's dreams to the best of his ability, because he knows that would be what Hermione would want. A sadness swept over Ron as he bent down and pulled the covers over his son's frame.

"Goodnight," he whispered, before turning off the lights and making his way to the kitchen.

Ron took a deep sigh and settled himself in one of the seats at the kitchen table. His heart heavy. Happiness hadn't been in the Weasley household for nearly a year. Eleven months and ten days to be exact.

Just over a year ago, muggle-born witches and wizards began disappearing. They would disappear for about a month or two and then show up completely forgetting who they were. The Ministry of Magic had been put on high alert. It appeared these men and women were being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse to the point of going completely insane. Then they were thrown out into the streets to be found by frightened on-lookers. The general consensus in the Ministry was it had to be some followers of You-Know-Who that were doing this, but they still hadn't found the culprits.

The last muggle-born to be taken was Hermione Granger Weasley. She had been taken eleven months and ten days ago. Hermione had yet to be found. Unlike the others, she hadn't been released. Since her disappearance, no other muggle-born had been kidnapped.

Ron had just known in the pit of his stomach that those were the same people who had taken his wife. When she never showed back home that fateful day, Ron went straight to the Ministry. He got his best friend, Harry Potter, to go with him. When the Ministry stated they didn't know who was behind these attacks, he and Harry went searching for her themselves. Looking for Hermione took over his life for months. He was determined to find her before she could go insane. But as each day came and went without finding her, his heart grew heavier and heavier.

After three months and no sign of Hermione, Ron's mother stepped in. Ron had come to his parent's place to check on the kids and his mother pulled him to the side.

"Ron," she said solemly, "You need to get Rose and Hugo and take them home."

"But Mum," Ron argued. Molly Weasley rested her hand on her son's cheek and gave him a sad smile.

"They need their father. They have already lost their mother. You know we would keep them forever, but we are not what they need…"

"But Hermione…."

"We all want her back, son. It doesn't mean we are going to stop looking, but you're a father. Hermione would want you to be there for them." Ron nodded. His mother had a way of always being right. A few tears slipped down his cheek and his mother pulled him into a tight embrace. "We will get her back," she promised to her son. "We will."

A knock at the door pulled Ron out of his thoughts. Before opening the door all the way, his father pushed the door open and both his parents walked quickly into the house.

"Blimey, Mum and Dad, it's nearly nine o'clock. What're you doing here?"

"No time for questions, Ron," his father told him. "I need you to come with me; your mum is going to stay with the kids."

Ron's head shook. "What's going on?"

His father's eyes weren't looking at him directly.

"Ron," his mother stated carefully, "Just go with your father."

"No," Ron stated firmly. "Not until you tell me what this is all about."

His parents' eyes met. Molly gave her husband, Arthur, a firm nod.

"Hermione," Arthur stated. Ron's heart swelled. There hadn't been a lead about her in over eleven months.

"Have…have they got a lead?" He questioned. His father's shook his head. "Did…" Ron paused nervous for an answer, "Did they find her?"

"Yes, son," Arthur stated quickly. "Come on."

Ron lost it then. "For Merlin's sake, will you please just tell me what is going on?! This is my wife!"

Arthur took a deep breath and pointed to the chairs at the kitchen table. They would need to sit down for this.

"Son," Arthur said fatherly, "She was found tonight in the Ministry."

Ron looked at him anxiously. "She was just there?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, but Ron….." Arthur changed the way he was going to approach this. "The Minister wanted to come and talk to you, but I asked if I could. I was hoping I could get you to the hospital and then tell you, but Ron she's….Hermione's not okay. She's alive, but just barely. We need to go now."

At that moment, Hugo peeked into the kitchen and gave a small cry. "Dad! I had a nightmare. Will you fix me some water?"

Ron looked back at his son, but his mother intervened.

"Go," she told her son. "I'll take care of Hugo."

Ron took one last look at his son, before stepping outside with his father and apparating to the hospital.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy. **

**Chapter One **

_Eleven Months, Ten Days Ago_

"Mum! Mummy!" Four year old Hugo yelled, running toward his mother. Hermione turned to find her young son crying as smoke puffed straight out of his ears. He looked like a mess with huge tears streaming out of his eyes and the smoke making it look like his red hair was on fire. Hermione didn't even have to ask how this had happened.

"Rose Weasley, come here this instant!" Rose popped her head into the doorway of her parent's bedroom, as if she had been standing behind it the entire time.

"Yes, Mum," she stated sweetly before looking at her brother's puffing ears and letting out a little laugh.

"Honestly, Rose, you are becoming more and more like your Uncles George and Fred…." There was a small gleam of pride in Rose's eyes and the smile grew on her face.

"Thank you," Rose cut in, not letting her mother finish berating her. "Uncle George said I'm catching on quite quickly. He says I'm a natural! A Fred 2.0!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Just then Ron walked into the room.

"What's all the fuss about?" Hermione pointed to Hugo's ears. Ron burst out laughing and then looked to Rose.

"Good one, Rosie!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Ron, don't encourage her!" Ron's face went sheepish and apologetic.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he mumbled. "Rose, don't mess with your brother."

Hermione rolled her eyes and began stuffing her work papers into her large bag. She didn't have time for this right now.

"Alright you two," she said to the children. "We have to leave in ten minutes; you better be ready to go."

"Mummy!" Hugo cried, the smoke still jetting out of his ears.

"It'll stop in a few moments. Go on now and brush your teeth," she told her children. Both turned around, but then Hermione added, "Rose?"

"Yes, Mum?"

"I better not hear another word from your teacher about you messing with your classmates," Hermione warned.

"But Mum, muggle pranks are the best! Uncle George said…." Hermione shot her a look of disapproval. "Fine," Rose muttered, turning on her heal and leaving the room.

"This has got to stop," Hermione told her husband.

"Oh, it's just a little childish fun, 'Mione," Ron stated. "She doesn't hurt anybody."

"I know George loves to teach all these things to Rose, but can't he corrupt his own children instead?"

"But Rose has the natural talent for it, like he and Fred did," Ron explained. Hermione twisted her lips in thought and shook her head. Then she decided to change the topic.

"Don't forget my mum is picking the kids up from school today and keeping them for the night."

"Oh yeah," Ron stated, a smile growing on his lips. "You still haven't told me what that's all about. Do I get a hint?"

"Absolutely not, Ronald Weasley. Honestly, you are as bad as the children. Just be home by 5. I have to get going," Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss. "I love you. See you tonight."

But that was the last time Ron saw his wife before she disappeared.

_Now_

Ron hadn't been prepared for what he was going to see when he entered Hermione's hospital room. He didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it. Before he had entered, he had been warned that she was sleeping. They told him she was severely dehydrated and undernourished. Had she not arrived when she did, she would be dead.

Walking into the room, Ron was shocked at how tiny she looked beneath the sheets. Her pale arms were covered with cuts and bruises and they ran all the way up to the exposed part of her chest. Ron's hands balled into fist wanting to punch something. Anger was rising up through his body, turning his face red.

Calming himself down, Ron stepped closer and glanced down at her gaunt face. An uneasy sigh left his lips and suddenly, without warning, a sob escaped.

"Hermione," he whispered, tears making their way down his cheeks. "Oh, Hermione."

Ron took a seat next to the bed and pulled her hand into his. To his surprise, her hand was cold.

A moment later Ron heard footsteps enter the room and a familiar voice saying his name, "Ron?"

"I'm going to kill 'em, Harry," Ron seethed, not even turning his head to look at his best friend. "Who ever did this to her, I'm going to kill 'em."

"I know," Harry quietly replied. His eyes looked over at his friend in the hospital bed and he felt his own heart seize up in pain and worry for her. "What did the healers say?"

"She's quite ill," Ron told him, eyes still not off his wife. "They think it will be days, maybe weeks even before she will wake up. They have no idea what her mental state will be when she does. All the others…."

"You can't think like that Ron," Harry broke in. "Hermione's strong, you know."

"I know," Ron replied with a nod of his head. "But you've seen the others. They still can't remember who they are, just sitting around and saying utterly crazy things. And they were only taken for a month or two. Hermione's been gone for nearly a year. I just can't…."

"Hey," Harry broke in, taking a seat next to Ron. "Neville's been working on an antidote, perhaps…"

"He's been working on it for ages, Harry, tryin' to help his mum and dad. I commend him for it, really, but it's been ages, Harry," Ron stated again.

"I know, but…."

"Hermione's who we need right now. She would know what to do," Ron said solemnly. "It's not fair, Harry. They took her away from us for so long. Rose cried every night when she left and she's not the same. She's not the Rosie she was before and Hugo…..He's…I'm afraid he's forgetting her. He was only four when she was taken. And…."

"Mr. Weasley?" Another voice interrupted. Both Ron and Harry turned to see a man from the Ministry standing in the doorway. Ron had seen him before, but didn't know his name.

"Yes," Ron stood.

"This was found on your wife tonight. It's addressed for you," the man handed a letter to Ron.

"It's been opened," Ron stated.

"I know. We, at the Ministry, had to check it to see if there were any clues to who took Mrs. Weasley. We also wanted to make sure there weren't any curses on the paper."

Ron nodded, albeit annoyed, and opened the envelope.

_Ron, _

_ Here's back your precious mudblood wife. Enjoy what's left of her._

Ron seethed. "And you have no idea who wrote this?"

"None," the man answered.

Handing the letter over to Harry to read, Ron angrily stated once more, "I'm going to kill 'em."

**To be continued...  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all that have read the story. It was exciting to see people following, favoriting, and reviewing the story. I really appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Chapter Two**

_A Little Over Eleven Months Ago_

Hermione Granger Weasley awoke with a start. Immediately her left hand came up to her forehead to try and stop the pounding that was running throughout her heavy head. She tried to lift herself up with her right hand, but she winced when her wrist tried to bend on the ground. Looking around, she realized she wasn't at home. It was dim and musty where she was and the ground beneath her was cold and hard. Pushing herself up with her good hand, Hermione clutched her hurt wrist close to her chest.

Feeling lost and confused, Hermione tried to think of the last thing she could remember. She remembered Hugo's smoky ears and Rose's laughter. She remembered saying goodbye to Ron and heading to work. That's when it all went a bit fuzzy. Her head was throbbing and making it hard for her to recall the next events.

"My name is Hermione Weasley. I have two children, Rose and Hugo. I am married to Ronald Weasley. I work as an official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Hermione muttered to herself, listing the facts to make sure she hadn't lost her mind. But no, it was all there. So why couldn't she remember what brought her here?

Her eyes glancing around again, Hermione tried to assess her surroundings. She couldn't see any walls, but it was hard to see anything in the room around her. Checking her pockets for her wand, she found it missing. Her hands felt around the cold, damp floor, but it was no where to be found.

"Oh," she whispered to herself, looking in her pockets once more for the cell phone she had just gotten. Ron and Hermione had decided to get the Muggle device so they could keep in touch when they were out in Muggle London. It was important to Hermione that her children were exposed to both worlds, since they were half-Muggle. Their house was littered with both Muggle and Magical items. It excited Ron's dad to no end. He was always coming over to see the new Muggle devices and to get lessons on how to use each one. Rose was always excited to be able to show her grandfather how to use them.

Disappointed, Hermione realized her phone was also gone. Panic began to rise in her chest. This wasn't good. Trying not to allow the panic to overcome her, Hermione tried to think. She was good at that. How could she leave? Disapparate!

Hermione pulled herself onto her feet, realizing now how dizzy she felt. She closed her eyes. She would have to concentrate to be able to get home. Putting her entire strength into it, she tried to disapparate. Nothing happened.

It was then she heard laughter. It was a high pitched, sort of evil laughter. Hermione opened her eyes, but she didn't see anyone. The laughter began to grow and bounce off in all directions. She heard it all around her and was unable to now pinpoint where it was.

"Stupid mudblood!" A deeper voice yelled, followed by more laughter. Now the laughter varied and Hermione quickly realized that she had no idea how many people were surrounding her.

"Mudblood thinks it can just leave so easily?" This voice seemed to match the first set of laughter. "Mudblood isn't going anywhere!" The voice crackled back into laughter.

"You need to let me go, the Ministry..." Hermione tried to state without letting her voice crack.

"The Ministry?!" A new voice stated with a burst of laughter. "Don't think they've found us out yet, have they? No Weasley Mudblood! We can promise you they won't find you."

"Not til we let them…."

"If we let them!"

More laughter began to bounce around the room.

It was then Hermione remembered how she had gotten here. That morning she had gotten a letter from her department telling her they needed her to come to their location on the other side of London. In the letter it told her she was to take the Floo Network. But when she entered the chimney, she didn't come out of another. Instead, she felt straight down and that was the last thing she remembered.

"You planned this," Hermione said quietly.

"Months and months!" A voice called out. It was hard for Hermione to distinguish if it was a voice she had heard before or not. They were beginning to meld together.

Hermione didn't have to ask why she was chosen. When the Muggle-born wizards and witches had been taken, she knew she would be a target. Followers of the Dark Lord had it especially out for the girl who helped defeat him. Ron had been worried, knowing his wife was in danger. He tried to get her to stay at home and not work until the people responsible were found, but Hermione had told him she would be just fine and would take special precautions. She had been safe. As safe as she possibly could, but that morning she was taken was the first time in a while she hadn't taken every single precaution. She never checked the note to make sure it came from her department. She just did as it said.

Before she could think, a blast shot at her throwing her off her feet and onto the ground.

"Now we get to have fun," a voice rang. It seemed to come closer to her. It felt as though all the voices were floating closer.

"_Crucio_!" And before Hermione knew it, her body felt like it was on fire. It jerked against the ground as her body felt as though it was being ripped into millions of directions.

When the curse was over, Hermione could barely move. Her muscles were still jerking from the after effects. It wasn't the first time she had endured this curse, but this was the first time she was concerned for someone other than herself when the curse hit her body. Slowly, because her entire body was in so much pain, her left arm moved up so that it could rest protectively over her abdomen. It was then that tears sprung to her eyes.

"Well look at that," a voice called, light growing in the room. Hermione's blurred vision looked over to find that she was in what looked like a large cage. There were bars on all four sides of her and the owner of the voice came forward, poking her head between the two bars. The woman's hair was black and her face pale and pointed. Her long hands grabbed onto the bars and a giggle escaped her lips. "Are you pregnant, dearie?"

Hermione didn't know what she should do. Her hand tightened against her abdomen, wanting to protect the life within it. She was supposed to tell Ron that night that they were having another baby. And now she was afraid she was going to lose the baby before she would even have the chance to let him know.

The voices were talking fast to one another and Hermione couldn't understand what they were saying. She didn't know if it was because of the ringing in her ears left over from the curse or that they were talking that way on purpose. More tears slid out from her eyes and she just knew they were both going to die. She was never going to see Ron, Rose, or Hugo again. They would never get to know the life inside of her. It was all over.

The sound of scraping forced Hermione's head to turn to the right. The door to the cage was opening. It was a new body walking toward her. This was a man with similar features to the woman she had just saw.

"Well, well, mudblood. Just full of surprises are we?" He slurred. "Looks like you lucked out," he paused, "for now."

Lifting up his wand, Hermione braced herself for what was to come. Instead of being hit with the curse again, the man shouted an incantation that knocked her out. Then he turned to look at his sister.

"Happy now?" The woman with he pointed face and dark hair smiled wickedly and clapped her hands in excitement.

"A baby!"

"It'll be half mudblood," the brother warned. "We should just kill them both now."

The sister shook her head. "You told me I could keep it!" Her voice was childish as she wrapped her arms around her body. She clearly wasn't very sane as she added, "Don't lie to me, brother! You promised!"

"Fine, fine. You can keep it. After it's born, we'll kill the mudblood."

The sister giggled with glee. "Kill the mudblood! Kill the mudblood!"

"Until then, we need to keep Potter and Weasley off our trail. No doubt they will be looking for her."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again everyone! They really mean a lot. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

_Now_

"Rose, dear, here's a picture of the Queen of England for you," Molly Weasley said, handing her granddaughter the first picture she had found of Queen Elizabeth. Molly had brought Rose and Hugo back to the burrow after they finished school, because she had already promised George the day before she would keep Roxanne and Fred that afternoon. Roxanne, Fred, and Hugo were outside chasing the gnomes and Rose kept looking out the window longingly, wishing she could join them instead of being stuck inside doing homework.

"I can't use this picture!" Rose stated, "She's moving! We can't have moving pictures for my report!" Molly sighed, of course they couldn't.

When Rose had turned five, Hermione and Ron decided to send her to a local Muggle school nearby. Hermione believed it was important for her children to attend the Muggle school until they turned eleven and headed on their way to Hogwarts. This would give them a better view of the world they lived in. Harry, on the other hand, had hated his schools growing up, so he let his children go where Ginny had gone. That made Rose and Hugo Molly's only grandchildren to go to a Muggle school. It was very strange to Molly, considering all her children had gone to Magical schools. She didn't get this Muggle homework. No moving pictures, lined papers with holes in them, and something called a pencil. She much preferred helping her other grandchildren with their homework. It was at times like these that she wished her husband was home. He would have a grand time doing homework with Rose.

"Why don't you just go and play now," Molly told Rose. "You can do your homework later."

Rose, who generally loved school work, closed her books and threw them in her school bag. She traipsed toward the door, so happy to be able to play with her cousins. Molly peered out the window, glad to see her grandchildren having fun. She was happy Rose and Hugo didn't know the state their mother was in yet. It was hard enough on them with her being away. This would just worry them more and she didn't want them to have to face it right away.

"Mum?" Ginny's voice called from the doorway. Molly turned to find Ginny, James, Albus, and little Lily.

"Ginny," Molly stated motherly, going to give her a hug. Then she gave each of her grandkids strong hugs as well. "Are you heading to the hospital?"

"Yes," Ginny answered. "Are you sure you don't mind watching my three? I didn't realize you had George's two, as well."

"Can I manage?" Molly scoffed. "Ginny, I will be quick to remind you that I raised seven kids."

"I know. I just…."

"It'll be fine," Molly assured her. "Before you go, let me get some food for you to take to Ron. I know he won't leave Hermione's side and he needs to eat something."

Ginny nodded, as her mother walked to the kitchen. Molly pulled out a picnic basket and began filling it with all sorts of treats and sandwiches.

"Make sure he eats," Molly said, handing the basket to Ginny. Molly really wished she herself could go see her son and daughter-in-law. She knew that Ron could use his mother right now, but it was up to her to watch his children.

"I will," Ginny promised.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Here," Ginny said, walking into Hermione's room and placing the large basket next to the bed. "Mum said you need to eat."

Ron ignored her keeping his eyes on Hermione. He had been in the room for nearly twenty-four hours and hadn't slept or eaten yet. He was too afraid that she would disappear if he took his eyes off her. So, he ignored the pain in the pit of his stomach and the weakness that was taking over his body to watch her.

"Mate, you need to eat," Harry broke in. Harry had been there all night and day as well, but he had slept and left a few times to get some food. He had even brought back some food for Ron, but it lay wasted on a table in the corner.

"Ron, you won't be helping Hermione if you pass out," Ginny reasoned. She plucked a sandwich from the basket and handed it to Ron. "Eat this. Then you are going to sleep," Ron opened his mouth to protest. "You are and Harry and I will keep an eye on Hermione."

Ron begrudgingly ate the sandwich. He was so tired and hungry that he didn't even know what kind he was eating. When he was finished, he grabbed another one, much to the surprised pleasure of the other two in the room.

"How are Rosie and Hugo?" Ron asked, as he finished up his third sandwich.

"They are fine. When I saw them, they were chasing gnomes in the garden," Ginny told him. Ron nodded.

"I want to see them, but I'm just not ready to leave her yet." Both Ginny and Harry understood. They, too, were protective of their friend who had just returned. That's why they were there. Not only for Ron, but also for Hermione.

Ron quickly fell asleep on a cot next to the hospital bed with his hand clutched firmly around Hermione's. His snoring wafted throughout the room.

"I wish we could get our hands on who did this," Ginny stated, her eyes glancing over Hermione's broken body. "Has Kingsley had any leads?"

"No," Harry replied. "They have been working on this case for over a year and they haven't found anything." Harry paused and then stated, "_I've_ been working for a year and haven't found anything." It was clear he was angry with himself. "This was my case, you know."

"I know," Ginny whispered gently. This was something they spoke about often. Harry constantly blamed himself for Hermione's disappearance. Had he just found the culprits when it started happening, Hermione never would have been taken.

"Harry," Ginny said, "It's not your fault. You've stopped many corrupt wizards and…."

"Not this one."

"Blimey Harry," Ron's voice broke into the conversation. Harry and Ginny hadn't noticed he had stopped snoring. "Do you really think this is all your fault?"

"Well, Kingsley put me…"

"And me, Harry. I was put on the case as well," Ron reminded him. Ron ran his hands over his hair, pushing the long red hair out of his face. Ever since Hermione's disappearance, his hair had become quite disheveled. His mother made a constant fuss about it, but it wasn't something he had been too worried about.

"Blame isn't going to get us anywhere," Ginny reminded both of them.

"For the past eleven months and ten days, I searched for her. And they send her back to me broken. It was done intentionally, Harry. The others, well, I think they were just randomly chosen, but Hermione….They chose her to hurt me…to hurt us. A lot of planning was put into place to get her. The others were just a distraction."

The door to Hermione's room opened and it grabbed everyone's attention. A young healer walked into the room and looked sheepishly to the group.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, can you step outside? We need to talk to you." Ron's eyes looked out into the hallway and there were two more healers and several people from the Ministry.

"You can come on in and tell me here," Ron stated, not wanting to leave Hermione's side.

"We would like to speak to you in private."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to my sister and Harry," he replied.

Those from the hallway stepped into the room. They all looked nervous and Ron immediately wanted to know what was going on with his wife.

"Mr. Weasley," the older healer began. Ron recognized her as the one who had run all the initial tests on Hermione when she arrived at the hospital.

" ?' He croaked. There seemed to be a seriousness to her voice that was telling him that she had horrible news to tell him.

"I ran many tests on Mrs. Weasley and I found…." the healer paused and looked anxiously around the room.

"We are going to do everything we can," a man from the Ministry spoke. "We have people already on alert and some searching."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about!?" Ron yelled. He didn't like this. There were too many people who knew what was going on and he didn't.

"It appears Mrs. Weasley gave birth approximately three months ago. Her body shows signs of…"

"Wait, what?" Ron questioned. His eyes were wide and full of disbelief. Harry and Ginny walked up next to Ron and placed their hands comfortingly on his shoulders.

But the healer just continued, "It appears that the reason she is so ill is because she didn't receive any medical attention after the birth and that the birth was complicated. Really, it is a miracle she is alive."

"A…a baby?" Ron cried. "Where is it?" He almost asked if the baby was his, but he didn't want to think about it not being his. That would bring up even more questions that he wouldn't want to know the answer to.

"We are looking…." Kingsley broke in, making his way into the room.

"Yeah, well, we see how well that's worked out in the past!" Ron screamed.

"Ron," Ginny stated calmly, stepping in front of him. "Why don't we just think for a minute? Take a moment to…."

But before Ginny could continue, everyone's attention was taken by a horrifying noise. They all turned to find Hermione wide awake, her hands covering her ears as terrifying screams left her lips.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for your continued support! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Chapter 4**

_Five Months Ago_

Food was shoved into the small opening of the only door in Hermione's room. Since the pair had figured out she was expecting, they had placed Hermione into a small bedroom in what she assumed was their house. The bedroom's windows had been magically removed and the only light came from a small lamp in the corner. There was nothing for Hermione to do in this room except to sleep on the small cot or go to the restroom at a toilet they had placed on the other side.

At first, Hermione had tried to escape. Daily she thought of plans and ideas to get past the door and out of the house. If she could just get out, she knew she could find Ron. But she quickly realized it wasn't going to be that simple. Everything in the room was enchanted and there were more people on guard than just the two who she had first seen. Those two, who were very careful never to say their names in front of her, were the ring leaders and the others worked for them. Without a wand or anyone on her side it seemed nearly impossible.

Over this time her stomach had swelled, which seemed to be the only reason she was being fed and kept alive. It frightened her to no end what would happen if the baby was born before she was found. There was no way she was going to let them take it away from her. Her hands went protectively over her stomach and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She felt hopeless. She missed Ron and her children. She knew she was missing out on bits of their lives, things she would never be able to make up.

Hermione was often left alone in her thoughts. She believed it was because they wanted her to go insane, but she wouldn't do that. To keep herself sane, she would think of Rose's laughter, Hugo's sweetness, and Ron's goofy grin. Just those thoughts alone kept her alive.

The door opening tore Hermione out of her thoughts. It was the woman. The woman liked to come in and talk to Hermione sometimes.

The dark haired woman with her piercing black eyes, giggled as she entered the room. Something about her voice reminded Hermione of Moaning Myrtle. It was very high pitched and babyish. Her eyes gleamed down on Hermione's growing belly and she grinned.

"I can't wait! A baby! How much longer?" She cried. A pout formed on her pale lips and she took a seat next to Hermione on the bed. Hermione shifted slightly away from her.

"Don't touch me," Hermione stated strongly, as the woman reached out her hand to touch Hermione's stomach.

"Now, now, mudblood, you don't want me to get my brother do you?" The man wasn't shy about how much he detested Hermione. He was the reason there was a large bruise on her cheek. The man was a lot stronger and smarter than his sister. He had threatened to kill her and the baby more than once if she didn't do as they wanted. The woman, on the other hand, was childish and, for lack of a better word, insane. But, Hermione would be foolish to think the woman was harmless. Sometimes Hermione thought she might be the more dangerous of the two because of how insane she truly was.

"Sister!" The man's harsh voice penetrated the room. "How many times have I told you not to come in here?!"

The woman balked, covering her face with her hands.

"Never mind," he scowled. "Come here, mudblood, I want to show you something." The man grabbed Hermione's upper arm harshly and pulled her down the hallway quickly. Hermione tried to keep her eyes peeled for any route of escape. She hadn't been taken out of her room in a while. The sister chuckled behind her, as if she knew this was going to be fun.

"Look," the man said, pushing Hermione near the window that looked over the backyard. They were two stories up and Hermione made a mental note of it. But before she could think anymore, she saw a speck of red walking toward the house. It was Ron. A swell of hope bloomed in her chest. He had found her. He was coming to get her.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, taking a step closer to the window. "Ron," she said this time louder. Her hands touched the window. Ron looked right up to her and she smiled. But then she realized he was looking right through her. Ron didn't see her.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, banging her hands on the window. "Ron!"

"Scream all you want," the man told her cruelly. "He can't see or hear you."

Then it hit Hermione. The Fidelius Charm. They were hidden. No one would be able to find them, unless the Secret Keeper told Ron where they were. This didn't stop Hermione from trying. Ron couldn't be that close and not find her. He just couldn't.

"RON!" She screamed as loudly as she could, her hands balling into fist and hitting the windows with all her might. She watched as he walked all around the house, before determining no one was there. He turned and began to walk away from her.

"NO!" She yelled, tears now streaming down her face. "Please, Ron! I'm here! Ron!" He disapparated. He was gone.

"No!" She cried, falling down on her knees.

"See," the man said, bending down to her level. He forced her to look at him by lifting up her chin with his hand. "You will never be found, mudblood, so stop thinking you will." Then the man looked at one of the other wizards in the room. "Take her back to her room now."

Hermione was dragged back to her room and thrown in; she had to block her fall with her hands. Tears continued to escape her eyes and she curled herself up into a ball on the floor, falling asleep hours later with no hope left.

_Now_

Ron sat outside Hermione's hospital room with his head in his hands. Her screaming had frightened him. There was something deep and guttural about her scream that worried him to his core. It reminded him of the time they were at Malfoy Manor. Those screams still haunted him in his sleep.

The healers were now running more tests on Hermione. She wasn't supposed to wake up, not yet. It was too soon, they said. If she was going to heal, she needed to sleep more. Automatically, they had cast a charm to put her back into her deep sleep. Then they insisted everyone leave the room so they could check her vitals and ensure she would sleep at least twenty four more hours. Ron hadn't wanted to leave, but they assured him they would let him back into the room when they were done.

Harry was pacing back in forth in front of him, while Ginny sat by his side. She had a concerned look on her face and continually looked like she was about to say something, but seemed to keep deciding against it.

"I don't know what to do," Ron finally said, lifting his head. "I feel so useless. How am I going to help her? How am I going to find the baby? How am I going to explain to Rose and Hugo that their mother isn't the same as how she used to be?"

Harry had stopped pacing and was looking at Ron.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But, you don't have to do it alone. We're here. All of us."

"I feel so alone,' Ron admitted. It was something he hadn't said aloud since Hermione's disappearance, but it was how he had felt since that fateful day. Even though he had been surrounded by his large family, his friends, and his two wonderful children, it wasn't the same without Hermione. And now that she was back, he felt more alone than ever. He wondered if he would ever really have her back and if they would ever be whole again.

**To be continued...  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again! Enjoy! Also, random note: I love writing Rose. **

**Chapter 5**

Ron didn't want to leave Hermione, but it had been three days since she had awoken with a scream and she was still out cold. Ron hadn't seen his children and knew that he needed to be their father and go to them, if only for just a little while. Hermione's parents had arrived the day before getting back as soon as possible from their yearly trip to Australia. They were both a mess and possibly the only people who felt just as lost as Ron. They hadn't wanted to go on their trip to Australia. They had been too afraid that they might miss some information about their daughter. But Ron had insisted they go. He knew Hermione wouldn't want anyone sitting around and not living their lives. As promised, he contacted them as soon as he knew anything about her.

Having Hermione's parents and Harry on watch, Ron finally headed to the borrow to check on his children. He apparated about half a mile away from his parents' house. He needed a little time to be lost in his thoughts. In reality, he was terrified to see his children. He had no idea what to say to them and how he was going to approach this situation.

Walking up to the borrow he saw Hugo and Fred flying the toy broomsticks in the front yard. Hugo's feet were barely skimming the ground, but his face was bright and proud of himself. He had been struggling with his toy broom at home. It made Ron's heart swell to see his son finally getting the hang of it.

A rustling in the bushes quickly caught Ron's attention. He narrowed his eyes and saw George and Rose hiding behind a large shrub. George was whispering something into Rose's ear and Rose was grinning. They were obviously up to no good. The matching gleam in both of their eyes was a tell-tale sign of their mischievous intentions. Rose lifted her uncle's wand up into the air and whispered something. Suddenly, both boys began turning in circles on their wands.

"Rose! Stop it! I'm telling Grandma!" Hugo yelled. George and Rose stepped out from their hiding place, laughing heartedly.

"Good one, Dad and Rosie!" Fred called, joining in on the laughs. His broom continued to circle and so Fred started pretending to ride it like a ride at an amusement park. Hugo, however, jumped off his broom and turned his lips into a sour frown.

"You aren't supposed to do magic. You're underage," Hugo admonished. A small smile grew on Ron's lips. Hugo had a lot of his mother in him.

"Oh, Hugo, it was just a bit of fun," George told his nephew, walking up and messing with his hair.

"Dad!" Rose said excitedly when she realized her father was standing on the edge of the lawn. Hugo immediately forgot he was supposed to be mad and joined his sister as she ran toward their dad.

Ron scooped both his children up into his arms and held them tight. It seemed that was just what he needed, his children.

"Dad, have you been on a secret mission?" Rose questioned with excited curiosity.

"Did you put any bad guys into Azkaban?" Hugo asked.

"No," Ron quietly answered, setting them down on the grass.

"Then why have you been away for so long?" Hugo asked.

"Yes, why?"

Ron sighed. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

With both of his children's hands in his own, Ron made it through the front yard and to the front door of the burrow. George was respectfully staying out of his way and continued to play with his son outside.

"Ron!" His mother's voice yelled, throwing her arms over his shoulders. She pulled back placing her hands on his cheeks. "How are you holding up? Have you been eating enough?"

"I'm fine," he told her. She narrowed her eyes, not believing him. But she decided against questioning him on the matter.

"I'm going to take the kids upstairs and talk to them for a bit," Ron added.

Molly's eyes turned concerned and she gave him a soft nod.

"Okay, dear," she murmured. "Let me know if you need anything. I will start fixing dinner."

Ron began leading his children up the staircase, when his mom called for him once more.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"You will stay for dinner, right?"

He looked at both his children and then looked back to his mom, "Yes, I will."

When they made it to Ron's old bedroom, Rose quickly began shoving her mess under the bed. All of her clothes, toys, and school books were scattered all over the floor. She looked sheepish tucking a set of joke wands under the bed. Obviously they had been a gift from George and Ron made a mental note to figure out what her plan was to do with them later.

"Take a seat," Ron told his children.

"Can't we just go home?" Hugo asked. Ron shook his head.

"You two are going to be staying here with Grandma and Grandpa for a little while longer." Both children looked extremely disappointed. Hugo looked like he was about to cry.

"But you promised we would never spend more than a night apart!" Hugo reminded him. Ron bent down to his children's level and nodded his head.

"I know," he told them both. "I hate to be away, but I have to." Then he added, "Just for a little while."

"Why?" It was a simple question that held a heavy answer. Ron twisted his lips trying to figure out the best way to approach this.

"Kids," he said quietly, "Your…well, your mum, she…." Both children were gazing at him in anticipation. "Your mum's been found."

"Mummy's home?" Hugo questioned, his lips curling up into a huge smile. "Can we go see her?" But Rose bit down on her lower lip nervously. She could tell something was wrong. Her mother had been away for a long time. She didn't know a lot about it. All she knew was that some bad people took her from them.

"No," Ron answered. Hugo's smile disappeared just as quickly as it came. "You see, your mum's sick."

"Like a cold?"

"Hugo, be quiet!" Rose quipped at her brother. Ron gave her a disappointed shake of his head.

"Not like a cold, Hugo," Ron gently told his son, who was now crying softly. "She's very ill and in the hospital."

"Can we see her?" Rose quietly asked, now feeling badly for hurting her brother's feelings.

"No. Sorry, no children are allowed in the wing she is staying. Hopefully she will be moved soon, and then I promise I will take you to see her." Ron told them, praying that when that happened she would be in much better condition than she was now. Ron had grown up with Neville, and he prayed that his children wouldn't have to live with his same burden; having a parent that was physically there, but not emotionally or mentally. Ron often wondered if it was worse than not having parents at all.

"Does Mummy miss us?" Hugo asked, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

"So much," Ron said strongly. "She loves you two more than anything, you know?"

Both children nodded. Ron grasped each of their hands and gave them a little squeeze.

"I love you too," he told them.

Rose and Hugo jumped off the bed and wrapped their arms around their father, both of them murmuring their own promises of love into his ears.

Ron stayed for several hours that night. He stayed for dinner and watched as the children played with his cousins. It was nice to see George, who gave him a strong pat on the shoulder and told him that he would be willing to help him with anything.

As Rose zipped around the corner chasing Hugo, Molly came and stood by her son.

"Mum," Ron said, "Can we talk? I need to tell you something."

Molly could sense something serious in her son's eyes and followed him into the kitchen and leaving George and Arthur in charge of the children.

Ron twisted his hands nervously in front of him. No one outside of Harry, Ginny, and a certain few in the Ministry knew about the baby. He had wanted to be the one to tell his family and Hermione's parents. Many people were out searching, but it was difficult when they had no idea where to even start. They still didn't know who had taken Hermione, so it left them with very little clues to who had the baby.

"Mum," Ron started before finally letting it all out. He told her everything, including how lost and confused he was. He told her about the way Hermione looked, to the way she woke up screaming, and about the baby. By the time he was finished, harsh tears were streaming down his cheeks and Molly lovingly pulled him into his arms.

"Shh," she murmured. "Shh, it'll be alright," she promised. "We will find that baby and Hermione will be okay." And even if his mother didn't know if what she was saying was true, and even if Ron knew that, it did make Ron feel a little better.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Three Months Ago_

Something wasn't right. For the past few days Hermione had been feeling really ill. It wasn't the normal sickness that came with pregnancy, no something was terribly wrong. Her bulging stomach let her know that she was close to delivery and that her days were running short. Many times they had told her they were going to kill her after the baby was born. Placing her hands protectively over the bulge, Hermione closed her eyes. The room was spinning, everything just felt _wrong._ It hadn't been this way with Rose or Hugo. Those pregnancies had gone quite smoothly. Nothing like this.

Suddenly, her stomach lurched. Hermione bent over the side of the bed and emptied the contents of her stomach. She was too weak to clean it up or to even wipe off her lips. She just lay back on the bed and breathed in deeply. She questioned if she was feverish. It was probably because of the conditions she had been living in and she feared for the health of her unborn child.

Then it happened. The unmistakable cramp in her stomach telling her that the baby was ready to come.

"No," she murmured quietly, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. "Just a little while longer, little one. _Please_."

Having been pregnant two times before, Hermione was very aware that labor could take hours, days even. However, with her luck, she just knew this one wouldn't be too long. The contraction was already strong and was quickly being followed by another one. It was happening way too fast. Perhaps they had already been going on for a while, Hermione wasn't sure. Everything just felt off. Her body was sore, her head hurt, and she was having a hard time concentrating. Then she blacked out.

When Hermione came to, the brother and sister were in her room with another man she had never seen before. Her vision was blurry as she tried to make out his appearance. Her head lolled to one side and it felt like she was going to be sick again.

"This isn't good, not good at all," the new man said. He was a little man with a balding head. "She's very ill."

"Who cares about _her_? How's the baby?" The woman asked flippantly.

"I can't be sure until he or she is born," the man told her. Hermione guessed that he was a healer of some kind. It was then that she realized her legs were propped up for childbirth and there was a pillow beneath her head. The new man looked at her with concern. It was weird. Hermione couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked at her like they cared. It had been too long since she had been with people who cared about her.

"Okay miss," the healer told her. "You are going to need to push."

Hermione did as she was told, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. This wasn't how she had envisioned this day. She wanted Ron by her side, holding her hand and telling her how brilliant she was. She wanted Rose and Hugo waiting anxiously outside the room with her grandparents anxious to meet their new little brother or sister.

"Good, good," the man said kindly. "Just a few more pushes and the baby should be out."

Not much longer and cries could be heard in the tiny room. Hermione looked up through her blurry eyes and saw a patch of dark hair. This one wasn't ginger haired like her other two. She reached her hands out, trying to get the little one, but the dark haired woman took the baby from the healer.

"A girl!" She cried. "I was hoping it was a girl."

"Give her to me," Hermione stated weakly, her whole body shaking.

They all ignored her.

"Is the baby okay?" The woman asked the healer. The healer nodded.

"She looks quite healthy to me. But the girl, she needs some serious attention. Let me…." But he didn't get to finish. A flash of green light came out of the pale man's wand and the healer was dead.

Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the flash of green to hit her, but it didn't. She could still hear the baby crying in the woman's arms and the man walking around the space of her room. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and they fell on the small bundle in the woman's arms. She tried to lift herself up to see the baby better, but the room began to spin sharply around her.

"Can…can I hold her?" Hermione questioned, her arms itching for her baby. They both ignored her.

"What are we going to do with her now?" The woman questioned, walking over toward her brother. The baby was now screaming and no matter what the woman did, the baby wouldn't calm down.

"Let…let me hh..hold her." The room was spinning harsher now. Again, they ignored Hermione's request.

"We'll just see if she dies on her own," the man stated over the baby's wails. "Shut that thing up, will you?"

"She's just hungry is all," the woman replied, bouncing the baby up and down.

"Then go feed her," the man snapped. The two of them stepped out of the room shutting Hermione back alone.

"No," Hermione cried, trying again to pick herself up. "Let me see her! Please! Let me see her!"

_Now_

"NO!"

Ron jerked his head up from the paper he had been reading. Quickly he threw it to the floor when he realized Hermione was the one who had screamed. Her hands were covering her ears and she was sitting up, panting.

Rushing to her side, Ron gently pulled her hands away from her ears and looked directly in her eyes. Hermione's eyes jerked in every direction, finally landing on Ron's. She bit down on her lower lip and swallowed hard.

"Shh," Ron murmured lovingly. He was glad he was alone with her at the moment. He took her hands into his own and began to gently rub his thumbs over the tops of her hands. "It's okay, love. I'm here."

Recognition shone in Hermione's eyes and she pulled one of her hands away from Ron's, bringing it up to rest on his cheek. A small smile grew on Ron's lips.

"Hey," he whispered. "You're home."

"R….r…." She tried, her body shaking lightly.

"It's okay, just rest," he told her. "You're home. You're safe."

Hermione began to shake her head in quick jerks. "No, no, no," she said harshly, beginning to thrash away from her husband.

Ron, carefully and gently, placed his hands on her upper arms.

"B…bad p…people," Hermione stuttered. "B…bad...to..took…"

"Shh," Ron soothed. "Just rest, please." But he could tell that Hermione was trying to say something. Hermione placed her hand on her forehead, as if it would help her remember.

"Lie down," Ron lightly commanded. "You've been through an awful lot. You need your rest."

Hermione slowly conceded and lay down. Ron pushed a stray hair behind her ear and rested the side of his hand on her cheek.

"Just rest now, I'm not going anywhere."

**To be continued...**

**The baby is a girl! In other news, I think I have another story working its way into my head. Just a one shot, I believe, but it may be up in a day or so. Thanks again for all the support! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks again everyone! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Harry Potter stood at his desk, pouring over all the papers that lay scattered over every square inch. He had been staring at these same papers for nearly a year now and they still didn't give him any hint as to who had taken Hermione. He felt completely inadequate for this mission. He had done several missions before as an Auror and there were times when things didn't end positively, however, this time it was personal. While Hermione was home now, the baby was still missing. Harry had a nephew or niece out there and he had to find him or her. He also wanted them to pay for what they had done to his best friends. It had honestly been, quite possibly, one of the worst years of his life. Everything they had ever faced before had been together, but this time there had been a very large missing piece of the puzzle.

"Staring all day at those papers, again?" Ginny's voice came playfully from his doorway. Harry looked up at his wife and gave a small nod of his head.

"There has to be something in here, something I'm missing," he told her, his face growing serious. "I just…"

"Hey," Ginny said sweetly, walking to him and placing her hand lovingly, but firmly, on his arm. "You can't do this to yourself."

"But their baby," Harry murmured. "I just keep thinking, what if it was James, Albus, or Lily, what if it had been _you_?" Harry felt guilty for saying it out loud. He had felt guilty even thinking it, but there was always a small part of himself who was glad it wasn't his wife who had been taken and that his children hadn't had to live without their mother.

"But it wasn't," Ginny replied softly. "It was Hermione. Does it hurt any less?"

"No," Harry stated, Hermione had always been like a sister to him. "But, does it make me awful for being glad it wasn't you?"

Ginny let out a laugh, "Absolutely not. It makes you human. Are you glad it was Hermione?"

"Of course not, I have been working everyday trying to figure out a way to find her and bring her home and I am now trying to find the baby and…."

"See," Ginny stopped him mid-rant. "You love Hermione too. Here," Ginny pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. "Lily drew you a picture."

Harry took the picture out of his wife's hands and narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what she had drawn.

"What is it?"

"Well, that," Ginny said, pointing to a large green blob, "is a dragon and that there, is you."

Harry nodded his head, "It's smashing." Again, Ginny laughed.

"She wanted a bedtime story, so I told her all about your first task in the Twizard Tournament. She drew this after breakfast this morning and insisted that it had to be delivered to you right away."

Harry smiled, but then he turned solemn. "I will try to be home for dinner tonight and bedtime stories," he stated strongly.

"Just help their Aunt Hermione," Ginny said. "That's all they want."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ron sat outside, once again, while Hermione was looked at by the healers. Now they were checking her mental state and it seemed to be taking much longer than when they checked her physical being. A hand landed on his shoulder and he glanced up to find Harry standing beside him. Just that small gesture made Ron feel slightly better.

"How is she?" Harry questioned.

"Dunno," Ron answered, he twisted his lips in thought, "But I don't think she's quite as bad as the rest of 'um."

"What do you mean?"

"She recognized me," Ron told him. "She knew who I was."

"She knew your name?" Ron shook his head.

"She's confused. I can tell that, but I could tell by her face that she knew who I was. Hermione calmed down when she saw it was me. She was trying to tell me something, something about the bad people."

"The wizards who took her," Harry stated, while Ron nodded.

"While she may be a bit confused, she remembers things. I think she remembers the baby. She kept saying they took something."

"Hopefully she can remember enough to help us out, to help us find them," Harry said.

"I know."

The door to Hermione's room opened and the healers stepped out of the room. Ron quickly stood, his eyes darting toward the room to see if he could see Hermione.

"How is she?" He asked, as his eyes moved back toward the healers.

"She wasn't cursed, at least not enough to drive her insane," the eldest healer answered. Ron looked to her hopeful.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, we aren't really sure. It appears she was tortured to an extent, based on the outward appearance of her body. However, we believe the worst extent of her mental state came from her sickness. We still don't know how she managed to survive all these months past delivery. She is still very ill."

Ron sighed, but then faced the healers again, "Will she get better?"

A soft smile grew on the eldest healer's lips, "We believe so. It will take a while, but we believe Mrs. Weasley can completely recover."

This was the best news Ron had heard in the longest time. In the mist of his happiness, he grabbed the healer's upper arms, brought her closer to him, and hugged her gratefully.

"Thank you, thank you!" He muttered, finally letting her go. The healer appeared shaken, but gave him a small nod anyway.

"She won't be quite herself for a while," the healer reminded him. "She has a lot of recovering to do."

Ron nodded, but he didn't care. As long as he knew she could get past this, a little while for healing didn't mean a thing. The healers walked away and Ron and Harry went to see Hermione. She was back asleep. Ron figured it was probably to help her heal, so it didn't bother him. Harry, however, had an odd look on his face.

"Hey, Ron?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah?" The smile had still not left Ron's face.

"Why did these people send Hermione back to you?" It was a legitimate question. She had been gone for so long and she just appeared randomly months later.

"All the rest were sent back, weren't they?" Ron still didn't seem to be fazed by what Harry was saying.

"Yeah, but they came back completely insane. They can't remember anything. Why would they send Hermione back like this?"

"I dunno, maybe they thought she was insane. She isn't quite all there right now, so perhaps they thought they had done her in," Ron stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But…."

"Harry raises a good question, Ron," Arthur Weasley was walking into Hermione's room. "I've been thinking this myself. It seems pretty odd, doesn't it? They held her for eleven months and now, she's just back?"

"So?" Ron said. "Why should we question their motives? They're likely insane, you know."

"Yes, insane," Arthur replied. "Insane and with a baby, _your_ baby." Ron's eyes lost a bit of their brightness. He had been so happy about Hermione, that for a fleeting moment he had forgotten his other burden.

"Do you think they will hurt the baby?" Ron asked, his eyes now filling with worry.

"We can't know, but we do have to look at the evidence in front of us. Look back at Harry's question. Why was Hermione sent back now? She's going to be fine. They took her with the intent to hurt her, to hurt all of us, what changed?"

Both Ron and Harry responded at the same time, "The baby."

"Yes, exactly. My guess, and it is only a guess mind you, is that they were close to being found, so they sent Hermione back to take our attention away from them for a little while, just enough time to…."

"To get away with the baby."

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks again! Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

_About a Month Ago_

"He is out there again," Malek Lestrange sneered, peeking his eyes out the window of his family cottage. Then he turned his eyes to his dark haired sister and growled. "I told you to just let me kill them! Why did you have to keep that thing?" Malek had disapproved of this plan from the beginning. He did not like that baby. All it did was cry plus, it was half-mudblood. Malek turned his lips in disgust.

Lucia Lestrange pouted her lips before running her hand sweetly over the baby's check. "Shh, you'll scare Baby!"

"Lucia, but he keeps coming back. If we don't do something soon, he will find us. Then you won't have Baby anymore," he reminded her. Lucia twisted up her lips and stood up.

"He can't find us. This house is protected by the Fidelius Charm and our Secret Keeper is already dead, so we know we can't be found. Why are you so worried?"

Malek ignored his sister's words and looked back out the window and there, again, was Ronald Weasley walking around the cottage. He came by everyday, as if he knew his wife was somewhere near. But how could he? How could he know it? This was messing up his plan! He had just wanted to torture the girl as payback to the ones that killed his Aunt Bellatrix. His sister, however, was too keen on keeping the baby. She kept telling him she would raise the baby right to hate all the mudbloods and to even hate her own mother one day. It seemed like a well enough plan, but now _he_ was messing it up.

"We can't leave the house," Malek finally stated. "He must be watching around this area. He knows his wife is near; I can see it on his face."

Malek paced around his living room running his fingers over his scruffy beard. There had to be a solution in all of this.

"We need a plan," he told his sister. "If you want to keep that…that thing," he said with loathing, "We will need to get away. Staying here isn't safe anymore; not with that blood traitor lurking about."

"You're upsetting the baby," Lucia cried, her lips curling.

"Master, sir?" A small squeaky voice came from the corner of the room. Lucia and Malek turned to find their house-elf standing cautiously in the corner of the room. Her wide eyes were full of anxiousness and she continued to twist her hands in front of her.

"Yes, Happy," Malek murmured. "What do you want?"

"Happy has plan, sir. Happy thinks she can help."

"Very well, then, Happy. Please share."

_Now_

A look of recognition fell over Ron's face. "That place," he muttered, his eyes glassing over as he thought back to all those days in the woods.

"What place?"

Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused back on Harry and his father.

"When Hermione first went missing, I grabbed my deluminator that Professor Dumbledore had left me. I clicked it open and heard Hermione's voice saying my name. I followed it to that location in the woods. You remember the place I told you both about," both nodded. "I couldn't find her."

"Yes, we sent the Ministry out there. I remember," Arthur stated. "You seemed pretty convinced she was there, but nothing was found."

"I went back every day," Ron confessed out loud. He had been told to look in other places, but had always been drawn back to that particular spot. "They must have noticed me coming by a lot."

"That probably scared them away," Arthur agreed.

Ron quickly stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"We need to go back. We have to go and get the baby," he said determinedly.

"Ron," Arthur said calmly and stood. "I doubt they are still there. They have probably left the city."

"Okay then, so we search Muggle and Wizard travel. We look for anyone with a baby and have them questioned," Ron stated.

"The Ministry is already on it," Arthur replied. "You and Harry should go back to the Ministry."

"But who will….."

"I already have someone on their way to stay with Hermione."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ron nervously tapped his fingers against his leg, as he and Harry entered the Ministry. It had been nearly a week since Ron had entered his workplace and he felt completely out of sorts. He wanted to be back with his wife, but he knew that his child needed his more right now. Hermione was out of danger, but the baby was not.

Entering the lifts, Harry pushed the button to their floor. It quickly took them down four floors to their offices. Harry led the way to Ron's office. They both took fast steps. Time was of the essence. Every moment away was a moment too much.

They entered Ron's office and he was overwhelmed with the picture of his family smiling back at him. The picture was several years old. It was their first complete family picture, so Hugo had just been born. But they all looked completely happy. Ron couldn't remember the last time he had felt that way.

"I miss it," Ron admitted firmly, his hand gently touching the frame. "We used to be so happy, you know?"  
Harry nodded. He glanced at the picture, before adding, "You will be, again. We are going to find the baby and Hermione is going to get better and then, you will have it all again."

Ron sighed uneasily, but nodded his head in agreement. He would get that again one day. He would.

"Alright," Harry said, his eyes scanning over the map in front of him. "We should probably get an idea of where we suppose they went and then go to Kingsley and see what he thinks should be our first step."

"Yeah, okay," Ron agreed. "This is where I apparated after using the deluminator. I'm thinking we should start there," Ron marked the map with his wand.

Just then a pop sounded in the room. It sounded like someone had apparated out in the hallway, but there was no apparating on Ministry grounds. Both Harry and Ron looked at one another and then back at the door. They both held their wands up in anticipation. Before Ron could open the door, the door swung open. Ron and Harry lowered their wands when they saw the creature that had entered Ron's office.

"Who are you and what're you doing here?"

"Oh! It's you!" The house-elf said giddily. She inched her way closer to Harry and then bowed. "It is an honor! Harry Potter!"

Ron rolled his eyes. It had been years since anyone had gone up to Harry in such a manner and Ron really hadn't missed it a bit.

"And you! Ronald Weasley! Pleasure, pleasure!" The elf screeched, now bowing at Ron's feet.

"Thank you," Harry finally got out, "But why are you here?"

"Happy has been trying, sirs. Happy is finally a free elf!"

"What? All elves are free now, Hermione…"

"Not Happy, sirs. Old magic, _bad_ magic kept Happy at the cottage. No, no, Happy couldn't leave, no matter what sirs. But then Happy's masters left and took Happy with them, because Happy is good with the baby, sirs. And Happy is a smart elf. Yes, Happy got Miss Hermione home. Happy…."

"Wait, what?" Ron finally broke in. "You know who took Hermione?"

"Yes," Happy jumped up onto Ron's desk. "Happy tried to help her. But now Happy is free. Happy can help more."

"Do you know where the baby is?"  
Happy happily nodded.

"Yes, but we has to hurry!" She reached out her hands. Ron and Harry each took one of her hands and before they knew it, they were being apparated out of the office.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 9

_Thanks so much everyone! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

With a pop, Ron, Harry, and Happy were standing in the middle of a nice carriage of a train. Happy placed her finger over her lips to remind the two boys to stay quiet, as she lead them across to the other side of the room. That is when Ron saw her. The baby was fast asleep with her right hand curled beneath her cheek. Her hair was much like her mothers, tufts of it looking unmanageable and bushy. But she had Ron's nose and his cheeks. A smile spread on Ron's face and his heart swelled. It reminded him much of when he saw Rose and Hugo for the very first time. It was almost indescribable how content and happy he was in that moment.

"It's a girl," Ron whispered. "Harry, I have another daughter."

Harry murmured back, "I see that, mate."

Happy looked anxiously between the two and then checked the door to make sure that the others were still asleep in the opposite room.

"You need to quickly get the baby and take her home," Happy warned them. "Happy will come with you."

"What? No, we have to get those responsible for it."

Happy shook her head quickly and stepped forward.

"No time for that. We can't disapparate with the baby and they will be awake soon. Baby comes first," she reminded them.

"I could stay," Harry offered.

"No!" Happy stated startled. "Go with the baby now. Happy will help you get them later. We have to make sure the baby is safe!"

"Yeah," Ron murmured, gently picking the pink bundle up into his strong arms. The baby girl immediately yawned and then burrowed her face into her father's chest. Ron sighed with content.

"How are we going to get the baby home?" Harry asked. Just then Happy snapped her fingers and two brooms appeared.

"Fly the baby all the way back?"

"It is the safest way, but we have to go now before they wake up."

Harry jumped on a broom and Happy jumped on behind him. Harry twisted his lips, not too pleased with having to fly with someone else with him. Ron's wand was equipped with a basket to place the baby in it. Ron carefully placed the sleeping baby into the basket and strapped her into it. Then they flew off through the large open window and headed back home.

Harry flew around Ron and continually checked behind them to assure no one was following them. Luckily, they were not tailed and they made it safely back to the burrow.

Landing very carefully, Ron unstrapped the tiny bundle and lifted her back into his arms. He breathed her in and kissed the top of her bushy hair. He was already in love.

The travelers entered the burrow and were all surprised to find it still and quiet. It was just about time for the school day to be ended, so Ron assumed his mother was off picking up the children. He took a seat at the kitchen table and Harry followed suit.

"Happy will get you two something to eat, sirs. What would you like?" Happy was smiling widely and Ron had the distinct feeling that Happy didn't usually get to ask that question. He assumed Happy was usually told rudely what to do and probably had to punish herself often.

"No thank you, Happy. Just take a seat," Harry told her. Happy immediately began to cry large, round tears.

"Dobby was right! Harry Potter is so wonderful! He offered Happy a seat!"

"You knew Dobby?" Happy swiftly nodded her head.

"Dobby was Happy's brother. Dobby tried to get Happy free, but Happy's masters always said no. Dobby died protecting Harry Potter and his friends," Happy said, a smile on her face. "Dobby died an honorable death. Dobby would be happy. Happy is proud to be Dobby's sister!"

"Is that why you helped Hermione?" Happy nodded at Ron's question.

"Happy tried to help them all. Happy is a smart elf and Happy can usually convince Master Lucia, but it is harder to convince Master Malek."

"Lucia and Malek? What's their last name?"

"Lestrange, Weasley, sir. They are brother and sister."

Ron angrily pounded his free hand on the table next to him. "The Lestranges! I should have known! I swear I….." The baby started to cry. Ron's outburst had awoken her. He immediately went sheepish and started bouncing the baby gently in his arms.

"We will get more of the story from Happy later," Harry offered. "The kids should be here soon."

And they were. It wasn't long before Molly Weasley could be heard scolding Rose for a note she had gotten from her teacher and Hugo for not bringing home his work. As soon as the three of them entered the burrow, however, they immediately quieted.

Then an identical screech came from Rose and Hugo, "Dad!" They ran toward him quickly, but paused when they saw he had a baby in his hands. Rose glazed at the bundle skeptically, her lips twisting.

"Who's that?" She asked. Ron glanced up at his mother and his mother gave a happy sigh.

"This," Ron began, "is your baby sister."

"Sister?" Hugo questioned, his face inching closer to the baby. "What's her name?"

"Um," Ron started, "Well, I dunno."

"How can you not know?"

Ron ignored Rose's question and looked up at his mother.

"Mum, will you help Rose and Hugo get read to go visit their mother?" Both kids squealed with delight. "Harry's going to go to the Ministry with Happy the house-elf to inform them we have the baby and to go after those who took her."

"Are we really going to see Mummy?" Rose questioned.

"Of course you are," Molly told her, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. Hugo followed happily behind. Ron and Harry nodded to one another, before Harry headed back outside with Happy and disapparated to the Ministry.

And it what seemed then less than a minute, both the children were downstairs ready to go to the hospital with their father.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I suspect the Nargles have been pestering me again," Luna informed Hermione. Luna had been watching Hermione for the past few hours. Hermione had awoken about thirty minutes ago, but hadn't said a word. She just stared at Luna with curiosity and continued to twist her hands.

"My favorite pair of shoes have gone missing and I just know I haven't misplaced them," Luna continued dreamily. "Would you like a story?"

Luna's thoughts were disrupted when she heard Ron's voice in the hallway. She perked up and listened as he told a healer that he didn't care no children were allowed, because he was taking his in now. Luna turned her attention to Hermione, who hadn't seemed to hear any of it. She was still staring right at Luna. Perhaps it was her dreamy expression that kept drawing her in.

The door to Hermione's room opened. Ron and the children stepped in to the room. Rose and Hugo were exceptionally quiet. Part of it was out of fear of what they were about to see and the other out of respect for the hospital.

"Oh look," Luna said to Hermione, "Look who is here."

Hermione slowly turned her head to the door and a smile appeared on her lips.

"R…r…ron," she finally go out. Ron smiled and he pushed his children closer so that they were standing next to Hermione's bed. Hermione's hand reached out and touched Rose's cheek. She didn't say anything, but her smile widened. Then she turned to Hugo and gently touched the tip of his nose.

"M…m….miss you," she muttered, her face contorting in frustration of not being able to say what she wanted to say.

"We missed you to, Mum. So much," Rose told her mother strongly, as a stray tear slid down her cheek. Rose turned to her dad. "Can we hug her?"

"Sure."

Rose and Hugo wrapped their arms around their mother's frame and Hermione pulled her arms around them. When they pulled apart, Ron asked the two to step back so he could get closer to his wife. Ron sat down on the bed and placed the bundle that was in his arms into Hermione's. Hermione's eyes widened.

"B…baby," she whispered. "H…how?"

"Shh, don't worry about it. You need to focus on getting better," he told her softly. Then he picked up Rose and placed her next to him on the bed, before pulling Hugo into his lap. "We are all together now," he said. "No one will break us apart again."

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay. It has been a weird week. Thanks again for all the sweet reviews. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 **

Ron sat next to Hermione's bed, while all three of the children were cuddled up with their mother on the small cot. Luna had left the room not too soon after they had entered and promised to be back in a little while.

"And I got all high marks this term," Rose told her mother with a bright smile. "I've been working very hard. Dad's afraid I might be in Ravenclaw, but that wouldn't be too bad would it? I mean, Luna was in Ravenclaw and…." Rose continued to chatter about even though her mother didn't respond. Ron couldn't help but smile. Even though Hermione wasn't a hundred percent, it was so wonderful to have them all together for the very first time.

"Well, the joke wands were a hit in my class! Poor Miss Minchin, she had no idea what to do. Of course, then there had to be some modifying with the memories. Grandma Weasley was quite upset with me, but it was so funny," Rose paused, her smile fading. It was then that she looked to her mother and her mother only looked back at her with a blank stare. Rose's lips turned. She was at least expecting a reproachful glare back at her. Her mother had never been keen of her mischief. Rose sighed and went quiet. Hugo, however, hadn't noticed and took this as his turn to tell stories from when Hermione was gone.

Rose's quietness didn't go unnoticed by Ron. He could tell she was now figuring out just how far gone her mother really was. Ron watched as Rose discreetly rubbed a tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"Hey Rosie," he murmured quietly, "come here." Rose obliged and went to sit in her dad's lap. She rested her head in the nook of his shoulder and he wrapped his arms strongly around her.

"When will she be like she used to be? I miss her so much," Rose cried softly into her father's ear. Ron lifted Rose's face up and gave her a gentle smile.

"It's going to take some time, Rosie, but she will be back how she was. I wish I could tell you when, but I really don't know."

This didn't seem to really comfort Rose, but she nodded anyway. Her eyes gazed back at her mother who was stroking Hugo's upper arm and clutching the baby tightly to her chest with her other one.

"She does know us, though," Rose said quickly, looking back at her father.

"She does," Ron agreed.

"And…and…guess what?! I have been doing better with my flying. Uncle George reckons I will be a seeker like Uncle Harry, but I think I'd like to be a Keeper like Dad," Hugo excitedly told his mother.

Ron checked his watch and noticed that it was getting late. He needed to get to the Department and see if Happy had helped them bring in the Lestranges. Also, the children needed to get to bed for school in the morning and Hermione needed her rest. Ron placed Rose on the floor and walked over to his wife.

As he walked closer to her, Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey," he said at a mere whisper, "Can I see the baby?"

Hermione nodded and handed the baby to Ron, before leaning closer to Hugo and listening to his stories.

"Alright, Rose and Hugo, tell your mother goodbye."

Ron didn't expect what was about to happen next. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she quickly shook her head, before grabbing onto Hugo tighter and reaching out for Rose, Ron, and the baby.

"No!" She screamed. "No, go! Stay, stay me! Don't leave!"

Both children appeared terrified. Rose stepped back and pressed herself against the wall, as Hugo tried to squirm out of his mother's grasp. Ron felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest while Hermione continued to scream, which caused the baby to start crying, as well.

"Hermione," he said soothingly. "We will be back soon. The kids…"

"NO! No, go! Please! Please!" She was begging now, her grasp on Hugo tightening.

"Mummy! You're hurting me!" Hugo cried.

"Mum, let Hugo go! He's hurt!" Rose said in anguish, trying to get closer to her brother to help him.

Ron carefully placed the baby into her pram and then headed closer to Hermione.

"Give me Hugo," he commanded. "You don't want to hurt him. Please, Hermione, just give him to me."

But Hermione wouldn't listen. She was too petrified and out of it to understand what she was doing to her children. Ron reached for Hugo, but Hermione just held him tighter and thrashed against Ron.

"Please, Hermione!"

"No! No, go! No!"

"That's enough," a healer stated, before performing an incantation that put Hermione straight to sleep. Hugo quickly crawled out of the bed and threw himself into his father's arms.

"Shh, it's alright, Mummy didn't know what she was doing. Mummy's sick," he murmured.

"This is why I told you not to bring them in to her room," the healer scolded. "She's not ready. Now out with all of you!"

Ron stepped outside with the children, before falling into a chair outside of the room in defeat. His head fell into his hands and he felt like a complete failure, as the two frightened children stood next to his side.

"I'm sorry," he said to the both of them, peering up from his hands. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Rose swallowed hard and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Dad. It's alright."

"What's going on?" Molly's voice rang, as her heels clicked swiftly down the corridor.

"Mummy hurt me!" Hugo whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. "She's not like before! Not like my mummy!"

Molly looked to Ron for an explanation. He just shook his head, crushed. Molly's lips pierced and she gave both of her grandchildren a grandmotherly smile.

"Let's go home, shall we?"

"Yes, Grandma," they replied sullenly and in unison.

"Come on," Rose said, grabbing Hugo's hand and leading him down the hallway. Molly stayed behind for a moment.

"I thought if she could just see them, you know?" Ron said to his mother. "It was good at first, but the moment I said we were leaving, she completely went bonkers. I just didn't know what to do." Ron's face hid back into his hands.

"It'll be alright," Molly promised him, taking a seat next to him, before looking down the hall to check on Rose and Hugo who were getting candy from a healer. "Kids bounce back pretty well. I wouldn't worry too much about them, and Hermione is getting better each day. It is just going to take time. It isn't going to happen overnight."

"It just….I feel like I am never going to have her back."

Molly patted his back and then stood back up. She grabbed the handles of the pram and glanced down at her new granddaughter.

"She really needs a name, you know. I can't just keep calling her baby."

"I know. I'm just waiting for Hermione to…"

"I know," Molly whispered. "See you in a little while. The kids will be okay."

"Thanks for looking after them all. There's no one else I would trust them with." Molly gave a smile and then headed out with the children.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

By the time Ron had reached the Ministry of Magic, he was still shaken up over the events at the hospital. However, he had to shake it off to see what was going on with the Lestranges. If only he could get his hands on them, he thought.

"Mr. Weasley," Kingsley called. "Come into my office please."

Ron followed Kingsley to his office, where he found Harry and Happy waiting patiently for him. Harry looked rather uneasy, but Happy was smiling while she fixed everyone a cup of tea.

"We have caught Malek and Lucia Lestrange, thanks to Happy here," Kingsley told him. "He and Harry went back for them. They have both been placed into Azkaban."

Ron scowled. No wonder Harry had appeared uneasy; he knew Ron wouldn't like this.

"What do you mean they've been sent to Azkaban? I want see them!"

"And you will, they are in Azkaban until the trial. Then it will be determined…"

"That they are loathsome creatures who need to be killed?"

"Mr. Weasley, you know that isn't the way…"

"I just need five minutes with them and then…."

"Mr. Weasley, if you aren't careful I will pull you off this case. You are already too emotionally involved," Kingsley warned.

"Emotionally involved, am I? Well, yes. They took my wife from me and my children. Tortured her and nearly killed her. Kidnapped my baby and made my children live with out a mother for nearly a year, a mother who still isn't the same! Tell me again how emotionally involved I am!"

"Listen," Kingsley said as calmly as he could muster, "We will make sure they pay, but we have to do it the right way."

"This is just bollocks," Ron muttered under his breath, taking a seat next to Harry. "They never treated Hermione the right way, now did they?"

"Maybe it would be best if you went home and stayed with your children. We can carry on…."

"No, no," Ron stated firmly. "I want to be here for all of it. I want to watch them suffer."

"Okay," Kingsley replied.

"Is it time now, sirs?" Happy questioned, stepping between the three of them.

"Time for what, Happy?"

"Time for Happy's story, sirs. Time for Happy to explain everything that happened to Miss Hermione?"

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks again!

**Chapter 11**

Happy animatedly began her account of what had happened in the Lestrange cottage. She explained how Malek and Lucia had been waiting years to revenge their favorite aunt's death. They had begun with just a few Muggle-born wizards, but their main goal had been Hermione Granger Weasley. They wanted to hurt her because of her help to destroy the Dark Lord. Also, hurting her would hurt the other two from the famous trio, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"It was an obsession," Happy told them. "Masters Malek and Lucia worked hard to get Miss Hermione in their grasps. Happy wanted to warn Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, but Happy was tied to the house. Happy couldn't leave at all!"

Happy continued and explained Lucia's want for a baby. She, too, had been stuck in the house. Not by magic, but because they had promised not to leave it when the war had begun and had decided to stay hidden to be able to enact their revenge. It had been Malek's idea. Stay hidden and bring their victims to their cottage. Then they would never be found. So as soon as Lucia realized Hermione was pregnant, she begged her brother to let her keep it. Malek, who really cared deeply for his somewhat insane sister, finally agreed.

"Can you take us to the cottage?" Harry Potter interrupted. Happy bowed her head solemnly and shook it.

"No, Harry Potter. Happy cannot. It is protected and only the Secret Keeper could let you in, but the Secret Keeper is dead."

"Who was the Secret Keeper?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Happy answered. "She hid her niece and nephew in the house prior to the second war. Their parents had been killed in the first one by the Order of the Phoenix. They had been hiding out since the first war and Bellatrix wanted them to stay hidden just in case the Dark Lord was defeated, once more. It was their job to take over and Happy was in charge of them, as well as a few other dark wizards. Happy tried to make them good, but they wouldn't listen to Happy. They wanted to be like their aunt."

"Okay, continue."

Happy nodded and explained that after they decided to keep the baby, Hermione was fed regularly and treated much better. However, Malek did have a temper and very little patience, so Hermione had gotten hit in the face several times. Hermione remained very strong during these times, but her breaking point came after she saw Ron outside of the window. It seemed that after that moment, when she realized she wouldn't be found, that her help began to deteriorate.

"Miss Hermione got very sick," Happy said. "She started talking gibberish. Happy would sneak in and check on her many times a day. She was feverish and Happy had to take care of her in the best way Happy could, because Happy is not a healer, sirs."

"If they wanted to kill Hermione, why didn't they after the baby was born?" Ron asked, he had to know.

"Well, see, sir, as cunning and evil as Happy's masters can be, they have never killed anyone. Torture, yes. Kill, no. Happy thinks they would have tortured Miss Hermione, but never killed her. Happy believes eventually she would have been sent back home. Master Malek always talked of killing Miss Hermione, but Happy believes he was too afraid and wouldn't have done it. It was easier to torture and send back home. Killing scared Master Malek."

"What about Lucia?"

"Mistress Lucia only cared about the baby. After the baby was born, she no longer paid attention to Hermione."

"What happened after the baby was born?"

"Oh, Miss Hermione was very, very ill. It worried Happy. Happy was afraid she was going to die. After the baby was born, Happy went into to check on her and she had lost a lot of blood. Miss Hermione's cheeks were extremely pale and she couldn't even speak."

Ron swallowed hard, the picture clear in his mind.

"But Happy helped Miss Hermione. Happy checked on her everyday. Happy cleaned her up, made sure she had something in her stomach, and kept Masters away. Masters felt no need to bother Miss Hermione, because she was so ill."

"How'd she get all cut up and bruised?"

"Master Malek came in one day to check Miss Hermione. He picked her up and she screamed."

"So he hurt her?"

"Master Malek was angry. He threw her back on the bed and cursed her. Cuts appeared all over Miss Hermione's body. Like Happy said, Master Malek has a terrible temper. Then he left the room and never went back to her, until he was ready to let her go."

"Why did he let her go?" Harry asked Happy.

"Because Happy convinced him to. Happy told him it would help tear the attention after them. Happy said it would give them time to get away, but Happy knew if we left the cottage, Happy could find you. Masters hadn't worried about giving Happy clothing, because Happy was stuck in the house. As soon as we left, Happy was free."

"What did it take you so long to come to us?"

"Happy had to make sure Masters were both asleep. Mistress Lucia trusted Happy with the baby, because Happy kept the baby happy and kept the baby from crying. On the day, she finally left Happy alone with the crying baby on the train to go to sleep, Happy took her chance. Happy knew she had to get to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Happy had to get the baby to her father."

They all nodded. Ron sat back in his chair and sighed heavily.

"I think I should go back to Hermione," he stated a moment later. "It's been a long day."

"Go on, mate. We will let you know if anything else comes up."

Ron stood, but Happy sheepishly walked up in front of him.

"Um, sir. Mr. Ronald, sir?"

"Yes, Happy?" Ron said, somewhat irritated because he wanted to get back to St. Mungo's.

"Happy was thinking…Happy would like to be your house-elf!" Happy beamed up at him.

Ron gave a small smile and said, "I'll think about it, okay?"

Happy's smile grew twice it's already large size and she curtsied to Ron.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Ron couldn't help but chuckle, before heading out the door.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Ron walked into Hermione's bedroom, he found Luna with a bloody nose and Hermione crying uncontrollably. Ron's eyes immediately went to Luna's for an explanation.

"What happened? Luna, did Hermione break your nose?"

Luna gave a small smile, while her hand clutched at her nose. "It was an accident," she said softly. "Hermione was thrashing in her sleep. I tried to wake her and her hand clocked me in the nose. When she saw I was bleeding, she started to cry. I think it frightened her."

Hermione was still sobbing into her hands. Ron looked sorrowfully to Luna and then back to Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"No problem. Since you are here, though, I think I am going to go see a healer about my nose," Luna's dreamy voice stated.

"Yes, please do."

As Luna left the room, Ron climbed onto Hermione's bed and pulled her into his arms. She instantly fell into his arms and allowed him to soothe her. Ron rocked her back and forth until her sobs calmed.

"Hey," he murmured to her, lifting her chin to look at him. She hiccupped and Ron wiped her wet cheek. "How about we go for a walk?"

Walking down the corridor wasn't easy for Hermione. She was still very weak, but she seemed glad to be out of her room. She kept glancing at Ron and giving him a smile, as if she was telling him thanks for taking her somewhere new.

"So I was thinking, we should probably come up with a name for our new daughter," Ron said to his wife. Hermione stopped walking and twisted her lips. "What do you think?" Hermione just wrinkled up her nose and started walking again.

"Okay," Ron said, "How about I just say some names and you let me know if you like any."

They turned the corner and Hermione smiled at the new bright colors she saw.

"Let's see, we could stick with another flower name. What about Daisy?" Hermione kept walking and didn't act as though she heard him. "Yeah, I don't really think she looks like a Daisy. Um, Bertha?" Another pause. "You're right, what am I thinking? Horrible idea. Um, I like Julia." Another pause. "Yes, again, you're right, not the perfect name for her."

This continued for over ten minutes and Ron was giving up hope that Hermione had any idea what he was talking about.

"Madeline?" Another pause. "Not the right name, I agree. What about Charlotte?"

Hermione stopped walking again and turned to face Ron. She smiled at him.

"You like Charlotte?"

"Ch…Cha…Charlotte," she stuttered. Ron smiled.

"Charlotte Weasley," Ron tried out. "I quite love it."

"We will come up with her middle name later when you feel better."

Hermione shook her head. Then her face looked determined, as if she had something important to say.

"M…M…M…"

"You want Charlotte's middle name to start with a M?" Ron tried.

Hermione pinched her face together, trying hard to get her word out. Then she finally blurted, "M..Minerva."

"Charlotte Minerva Weasley?"

Hermione nodded with a smile.

"After Professor McGonagall?"

Again, Hermione nodded.

"Strong person to be named after, but I like it," Ron said sweetly.

"M..me t.t..too."

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Glad you guys like the name! I knew her name was going to be Charlotte from the beginning, but Minerva really just came to me as I was writing the last chapter. I hope you continue to like it! Thanks so much for the kind reviews! **

**Chapter 12**

Molly Weasley was quite glad that Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come over to visit Rose and Hugo, mainly because Mrs. Granger had taken over homework duty with Rose. While Rose could generally complete her homework on her own, there were times she had questions that Molly couldn't answer. Rose had just finished up her homework and had run outside to join Hugo and both her grandfathers. Mrs. Granger was holding her new granddaughter and rocking in a chair next to the window, staring out into the yard to watch her grandchildren play.

"I miss them," Mrs. Granger said, turning her attention to Molly who was getting the table ready for dinner.

"I bet you do," Molly agreed. "How about you both take the children home with you tonight? They could stay with you a couple of days," Molly offered. Mrs. Granger softly smiled, but shook her head.

"No, we'd rather they stay here with you. If anything were to happen…." she paused, a shudder passing through her lips. "We don't have any magical way to protect them. I feel they are safer here."

"Okay," Molly replied, "but know you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Mrs. Granger stated, grabbing Molly's hand. "Really, thank you for always being there for my daughter and now my, I mean our, grandchildren. My husband and I could never tell you how much it means to us."

"No problem, dear."

Suddenly, an older owl swooped into the burrow and Molly smiled when she saw it was Ron's own, Pig. She took the letter off his foot and then told him to go and rest.

"It's from Ron," Molly informed Mrs. Granger, as her eyes darted over the words on the paper. "He says Hermione is doing fine and that he should be home in time for dinner. Oh! He also said he and Hermione have come up with a name for the baby."

"Hermione was able to name her?" Mrs. Granger asked hopefully, being that the last few times she had visited her daughter, she hadn't spoken at all.

"That's what Ron wrote. He said they named her Charlotte Minerva Weasley."

"Yes, Hermione had always spoken highly of Professor McGonagall," Mrs. Granger replied, before bringing Charlotte up closer to her lips and kissing the top of her head.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Hugo's voice called from the doorway, as he zoomed in and around the dinner table.

"Dinner won't be for another hour," Molly informed her grandson. Hugo sighed.

"I'm starving!"

"You just had something to eat less than an hour ago. No back outside with you or you will be cleaning the loos!" Without another word from his lips, Hugo was back outside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"When can Hermione come home?" Ron questioned a healer outside of Hermione's bedroom. She was back asleep, their walk had worn her out.

The healer's head shook and she quickly stated, "Not anytime soon. Mrs. Weasley still has a lot of healing to do. I can't give you much more than that. I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but it is going to be a while."

"But she hates being here. It is making her restless. Don't you think she would heal faster if she was at her own home with her own family?"

"Mr. Weasley, your wife has suffered tremendously. She needs to be under constant supervision. While she may have a good morning or afternoon, she is still not a hundred percent. I wouldn't even say she was seventy percent. The best thing for your wife is for her to stay here. I'm sorry, but it's what she needs right now."

Ron didn't reply and watched as the healer walked away. He headed back into Hermione's room and took the seat next to her bed. Checking his watch, he realized he would need to leave in no less than thirty minutes if he was going to make it to the burrow in time for dinner. While he really would rather not leave his wife, he knew his children would be looking forward to seeing him.

"Hey," Ginny's voice wafted into the room. Ron turned to see her entering with a newspaper in her grasp.

"Hello," he replied back. "Thanks for staying with her while I go eat dinner with the kids. I will try not to be too long."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Harry is at home with our kids. Really, I'm looking forward to some quiet time."

"Alright then," Ron said, standing up. He bent over and gave Hermione a quick kiss on her cheek. Then he lingered over her for a moment, before finally standing up. "Bye, Gin. I'll see you in a bit."

Ginny was already sitting down, with her legs propped up on the end of Hermione's bed and her nose deep within the newspaper. She just lifted her hand up for a quick wave, as Ron headed toward the door.

"Hold on," Ginny said, when something in the paper caught her eye. Ron paused in the doorway.

"Ginny, I have to get going. The kids…."

"Have you read this?" Ginny questioned, quickly getting up and thrusting the paper toward Ron.

"Read what exactly?" Ginny pointed to the article at the top of the page.

_**More Muggle-Born Kidnappings**_

_Late last night, four Muggle-born witches and wizards were taken from their homes. Husbands and wives of these witches and wizards were found Confunded and unsure of what exactly happened to their loved ones. The Minister is asking everyone to take precautions at their homes and administer protection spells. Also, be wary of your surroundings when you are out in pubic. If you know anything about these kidnappings, please inform the Ministry. _

Ron's mouth went dry. Lucia and Malek Lestrange were safely tucked away in Azkaban, so who was behind these new kidnappings?

"It has to be the people who were working for the Lestranges," Ron growled with anger. "I bet anything they are in the place Hermione was taken and we can't find it. How are we going to save these people?" Ron balled up the paper and threw it at the wall. So much for believing that his wife was now safe. Things had just gotten worse.

"Ginny, I'm going to stay here with Hermione. Will you go tell Mum and Dad to keep the Grangers at their house for the night? Hermione would die if anything were to happen to 'um. Then you go on home and protect your family."

"Okay," Ginny replied. "I will tell Harry to come here."

"No, send him to the Ministry, if he hasn't already been called to come in. I'm going to work on getting Hermione out of the hospital and to our parents' house and then try to meet him there." Ron was breathing heavily and he looked over to his sleeping wife's frame. "I can't lose her again," he whispered.

"You won't."

**_To be continued...  
_**


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry it's taken so long! Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I have been busy and this chapter did not want to be written for some reason! Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

After Ginny left, Ron was in a fury to find the Head Healer of the hospital. Every wizard or witch he spoke to told him, in many different fashions, that there was no possible way for Mrs. Weasley to leave the hospital any time soon. She was still too sickly and weak. Leaving would be detrimental.

"Mr. Weasley," the Head Healer, Dominick Lee, said calmly as he entered Hermione's room. Hermione had awoken and was looking curiously between Head Healer Lee and her husband.

"I want to take my wife home," Ron said for at least the tenth time in the last hour. "She isn't safe here."

"St. Mungo's is positively one of the safest places in our wizarding world, Mr. Weasley. Taking your wife out of here is not an option." The Healer was trying to remain calm. He had already heard from the other healers that Mr. Weasley seemed determined to leave and no amount of sense would change his mind.

"Like hell," Ron growled between gritted teeth. "I'm taking her with me." Ron had had enough. He stepped toward his wife and grabbed her hand. "Come on, 'Mione. We are leaving."

Hermione's eyes widened in excitement. She quickly threw her blankets to the side and shakily stood up. Noticing how weak she was, Ron brought his arm around her waist and tightened his grip on her frame.

"Mr. Weasley, please don't make spectacle. It isn't good for Mrs. Weasley. You know you won't be able to get past all of us," the healer warned.

"I don't want to fight," Ron told him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, as he began walking them toward the door. "Just let me take my wife and when everything is settled, I will bring her back."

Head Healer Lee stepped in front of the door and shook his head. "Please put Mrs. Weasley back into her bed."

Ron growled, ready for action. But before he could sit Hermione down to punch the guy in the face, a voice came from the doorway.

"May I ask, what is going on in here?"

The healer turned to face the voice and Ron smiled.

"Headmistress McGonagall, what do we owe this pleasure?" The healer questioned. "Isn't Hogwarts getting ready for the holidays?"

Minerva McGonagall gave her no nonsense nod and then turned to Ron and Hermione.

"What is going on, Mr. Weasley?" Even though Ron was in his thirties, Professor McGongall could make him feel like he was twelve again. His cheeks reddened and he motioned to his wife.

"I just want to take my wife home and they won't let me."

"And why not, Healer Lee?"

"Mrs. Weasley is not stable enough to go home. Sending her home would be damaging to her health," Head Healer Lee explained.

"Hermione isn't safe here," Ron added.

"And why not?" Ron began explaining the situation with the Muggle-born witches and wizards being taken and how Hermione was now at risk once again.

"I see," Minerva replied. "I have a proposal. What if Hermione comes to Hogwarts with me and we place her in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey? As you know Healer Lee, she is very qualified to care for Mrs. Weasley."

Healer Lee didn't appear happy about this idea, but nodded anyway. "I will get the paperwork for you to sign." then he left the room.

"I will make sure Mrs. Weasley is comfortable," Minerva promised Ron. Ron ran his hand over Hermione's upper arm.

"Thank you. I know she'll be safe at Hogwarts."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ron stepped into the Ministry nearly an hour later after he was sure that Hermione was safely out of St. Mungo's and with Professor McGonagall. He knew, with certainty, that she would be safe with her. It wasn't long before he ran into Harry. He saw him, as he entered the lift.

"Hey," Harry said, nearly out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Ron quickly asked. He knew his friend. The way Harry stood let him know something was up.

"They've been trying to keep us both out of it. They don't want us worried," Harry explained. The lift jerked backwards and both Ron and Harry grabbed hold to keep from falling over.

"What do you mean 'they've been trying to keep us both out of it'? Out of what?"

"This new development with the four Muggle-born witches and wizards. They didn't want us to get involved. They thought we had too much on our plate with Hermione and the baby…."

"This still involves us!" Ron yelled, right as the lift jerked upwards.

"I know," Harry growled. "Anyway, all four of the Muggle-borns appeared about an hour ago."

"Appeared? Where? Are they alright? Have they been tortured?"

Harry looked down at his feet and shook his head. "Dead."

"What?" Ron stated astonished.

"Yeah, and now each of their spouses have stepped forward admitting to killing them."

"But they couldn't have. Just yesterday…."

Harry interrupted, "I know. The others, the ones who worked for the Lestranges, are definitely involved with these murders. The problem is we can't catch them when they are protected by the Fidelius Charm."

Ron shook his head. The lift stopped on its designated floor and they both stepped off. As they were walking down the winded hallway, Ron placed his hand on Harry's upper arm to pause him.

"What?"

"The Fidelius Charm. Wait, after the Secret Keeper dies, all of those who know about the place become Secret Keepers. Perhaps, Happy couldn't tell because of the dark magic that held her there, but Malek and Lucia…."

"We have to get to Azkaban!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It took several hours for Ron and Harry to convince the guards to let them speak with Malek and Lucia Lestrange. They had not been sent there on Ministry business and many of the guards didn't care that they were _the_ Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley that helped stop You-Know-Who all those years ago. While it helped them get around guards and obstacles on other jobs, it didn't seem to be helping them this time. It wasn't until Harry got in touch with the Ministry explaining their plan that the guards let them through.

"I guess we should be glad they keep security tight around here," Ron shuttered. Even though dementors no longer existed, the jail was still kept quite cold.

The guards lead Harry and Ron down a long hallway. At the end of the hall stood a long metal door. One of the guards whispered a charm and the door swung open. The guard motioned for Ron and Harry to go in and take a seat.

"The Lestranges will be in here momentarily."

"One day," Ron muttered under his breath, "I would like a simple job. You know, like finding a missing watch or something."

On the other side of the room, another door opened. This door was not like the other. It spun around, like it was on an axis, and the two prisoners appeared chained on the opposite side. When the door stopped, a guard walked up and magically unlocked them only to sit them down quickly and chain them onto the two chairs that sat across Ron and Harry.

"You have fifteen minutes," the guard informed them, before leaving the room.

"Where is your cottage," Ron immediately asked with contempt. This was the first time he had ever laid his eyes on the two of them and it was taking every ounce of will not to stretch across the table and kill them both.

"Like we would tell you," Lucia said in her whiny, high pitched voice. "Oh poor little Ronald Weasley! Is your wife ill?" She giggled loudly. Ron stood, his hands balling into fists. Harry jumped up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"This won't help her," Harry murmured into his ear. "We have to catch the others. Then she'll be safe." Reluctantly, Ron sat back down. His hands remained in fists and his body fumed.

Harry turned his attention to the two prisoners. "Some of your crew has continued what you started."

Lucia giggled wildly, obviously thrilled. Malek, on the other hand, pierced his lips together.

Good, Harry thought. If this made Malek angry, perhaps he would be able to get something out of him.

"However, they haven't just been torturing the Muggle-borns. Four turned up dead this morning."

"Not my crew," Malek stated clearly. "They wouldn't do anything without my orders."

"With out your orders? Are you mad? You are locked up in Azkaban," Ron stated. "I seriously doubt you hold that much power."

"Do you want me to tell you all the torment we put your wife under?" Malek said with clear malice. A smirk fell on his thin lips.

This time Harry didn't have time to stop him. Ron was already across the table with his fist holding a handful of Malek's pale hair. He thrust his head against the table and stood over him breathing heavily.

"Don't mention my wife again," Ron warned. Harry was now standing looking at his friend cautiously.

"Ron, maybe you should step outside. I'll take care…."

"No!" Ron yelled. Malek lifted his head and Harry could see that his nose was broken. Blood was pouring down onto his clothes. Ron turned his attention back to Malek. "Tell me where your cottage is!"

Malek scoffed. "Do you think you scare me?"

"Ron…." Harry feebly tried. Again, Ron slammed his head against the table.

"Tell me!"

A mere moment later, the guards had filed in.

"You two will have to leave. We don't…."

"Harry hasn't touched them. Let him stay. I'll leave," Ron said, letting go of Malek's hair. He sneered at Ron, but Ron turned away. Oddly, he felt a little bit better.

They walked Ron back down the hallway and to the front of the prison. The entire time they kept muttering under their breath how he should have to serve sometime for putting his hands on one of the prisoners, but none were brave enough to say it to his face.

"Stay put," one of the guards told him.

Ron took a seat on one of the cold benches and anxiously waited for Harry. He hoped he hadn't ruined everything, but he just couldn't let him sit across the table like that saying those things about Hermione.

Shortly, Harry stood in front of him with a smile.

"I think you scare him," Harry told Ron. "He told me where it is."

Ron quickly stood up. "Let's go, then!"

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **Thanks again for the reviews and likes and follows! Sorry it has taken me a while to update! I have been busy and not feeling well. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

Rose ran down the stairs dressed and ready to go to school nearly an hour before they would have to leave, followed closely behind by Hugo who paradoxically was still in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes unhappily.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" Hugo growled, stepping onto the bottom floor. "I'm tired."

"It's Monday," Rose reminded him, already clutching some of her books in her arms. "You should always start your week up early and prepared! I know you are new to this, so just trust me."

Hugo rolled his eyes at his big sister. He didn't see what the big deal about school was. Sure, he liked his teacher and he had nice friends, but it wasn't nearly as exciting as Rose had made it out to be all these years.

"Merlin's sake," Molly's voice boomed from the kitchen. "What are you two doing up so early?"

Rose twisted her lips, before stepping into the kitchen. "It's Monday, Grandma," she said simply, as if that explained everything.

Molly glanced at her calendar on the wall. The past few days had all been a blur and she hadn't realized it was Monday already. With a shrug of her shoulders, Molly went back to fixing breakfast.

"Doesn't matter," she told the two of them, motioning for them to sit down at the kitchen table. Food flew to the table and Hugo eagerly grabbed a piece of toast. "You two aren't going to school today."

At this, Hugo smiled and Rose frowned. "But Grandma…."

Molly let out a chuckle. Never before in her life had she seen a child so desperate to go to school.

"We're going to see your mum today," Molly answered. "Grandpa is coming as well. He is taking the day off work."

Hugo's face turned cross. "I don't want to see Mum."

"Oh, rubbish! You love your mum!"

"She's scary!" Hugo cried, his bottom lip trembling.

"We really get to see her again?" Rose asked, ignoring her younger brother.

"Yes," Molly answered lovingly. Then she turned to Hugo, "We're going to Hogwarts to see her." Immediately Hugo's face lit up.

"Really?" Both children asked happily.

"Yes, so eat up. We're leaving in an hour."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

There had been a bit of a problem with Ron and Harry's plan. While Harry had the address, he wasn't a Secret Keeper. This kept him from telling anyone else where the house was. When he tried to say it, his tongue tied. It had taken a healer several tries to get it back to normal. Writing it was just as useless. Whenever he tried to write down the address, the paper turned to ash. This had left Harry alone to go to the cottage. He had been unable to take any back-up, except for Happy the Elf.

Ron hadn't been happy about this. He had wanted to go. He had wanted to see where Hermione had been taken and the conditions she had to live in. He had also been uncomfortable with Harry not having any help. It didn't seem like a great plan, but they really didn't have any other way to find these men.

Harry had found them, though. Happy ended up being a great help. All three wizards had been captured and Harry had also found a confounded healer. At first, Harry had thought he was dead. He was down deep in the basement all alone nearly hanging on to life, but when Harry finally got him awake he had no idea who or what he was. The healer was taken to St. Mungo's where they were able to restore his memory. He told them he had delivered the baby. Then Malek had pretended to kill him to frighten the girl, before putting him down into the cell. That was the last thing he remembered.

While Ron was glad everyone had been caught and that they were in Azkaban awaiting trial, he couldn't help but feel unsatisfied. He still sought out revenge against these wizards that had torn his family apart and killed other innocent Muggle-borns. It just didn't seem like punishment enough.

"R..Ron?" Hermione's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Ron sat up straight in his chair and inched closer to his wife, taking her hand into his own.

"Did you sleep well?" He questioned quietly. Hermione nodded, as she sat up. Ron thought that Hermione seemed more herself since she had come to Hogwarts. Perhaps it was the familiarity with the school and Madam Pomfrey over the coldness and unfamiliarity of St. Mungo's.

"Good," he replied. "The kids will be here in a bit. Just Rose and Hugo. Charlotte is staying with Ginny today."

"R..rose and H…hugo?" Hermione asked with happy recognition spreading over her face.

A bright smile grew on Ron's face, "Yeah, Rose and Hugo."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Both Rose and Hugo were in awe as their grandparents led them through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the very first time. Their entire lives they had heard of this school and it was better than they had ever imagined. Hugo walked next to Arthur, holding his hand timidly. Rose, on the other hand, kept peeking around every corner and had to be told many times to get back by her grandparents.

"Alright, you two, up the stairs." The moment they were half-way up the staircase, it began to move. Despite the fact that Rose knew this could happen, she let out a squeal. Arthur and Molly looked to her to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Rose answered. "Just gave me a small fright is all."

"Can we do that again!?" Hugo asked excitedly.

"Not right now," Arthur answered him, as they headed down the hallway to Madam Pomfrey's wing.

The door to the hospital wing opened and Rose noticed that most of the beds were empty. There was just one other girl there with antler's sticking out of her head.

"What happened to her?" Hugo asked loudly, pointing his finger at her antlers. Molly quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"We don't point and we don't ask questions," she muttered firmly under her breath. "Come on."

They walked to the opposite end of the room where Hermione and Ron were. As soon as she spotted her father, Rose took off in a run and jumped into his lap.

"Dad!" She yelled, hugging him. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, well, I've missed you too, Rosie," Ron said sweetly. Rose turned toward her mother and gave her a small smile. Even though she hadn't said anything about it, she was a bit frightened after what had happened last time.

"Hey, Mum," she said.

"Rose," Hermione said sweetly, her arms reaching out. Rose looked to her dad, who gave her a nod.

"Go on, then," he told Rose. Rose inched out of her dad's lap and walked slowly towards her mum, before giving her mum a small hug. Then she quickly stood back up. Hermione seemed slightly hurt, but then smiled anyway.

"Hello," Arthur said a moment later, walking up with Hugo and Molly. "You are looking well, my dear," he said to Hermione. She nodded, while looking anxiously at Hugo.

"H…hug?" Hermione asked him. Hugo stepped back and hid behind Arthur. This time Hermione's disappointment was more visible as a tear slid down her cheek.

It broke Ron's heart. He knew that Hermione wanted so badly to be back to how she was before everything happened and how she never wanted to scare or hurt her children, but she had little control over it. And his children couldn't fully understand why their mother wasn't the way she was before and he couldn't force them to go near them. He had to do what was best for them at the moment.

"Well," Molly finally broke the awkward silence. "Your dad and I are going to get going. I will make sure the children's things get back to your house."

"Thanks, Mum. Kids, give your grandparents hugs and tell them thank you for letting you stay at their house for so long," Ron told his children. Rose immediately lit up.

"We're going home?" She questioned happily. With a smile, Ron nodded. Rose hugged her father first, before running over to her grandparents and hugging them both. Hugo gave them hugs as well and stayed rooted in his spot as the two of them walked away.

"Hugo, come here, Mum's not going to hurt you," Rose told her brother, who stubbornly shook his head and stayed in his place.

"He's fine," Ron told her. "You just worry about yourself." Rose cocked her head to the side in thought.

"But I always…"

"Rose…." Ron warned.

"Fine."

They stayed in the hospital wing for nearly three hours. Rose told her mother all about her last week at school and was happy to see that her mother seemed to be retaining some of what she was saying. Slowly, but surely, Hugo had made it over to his father and was now sitting in his lap. He was still cautious of going near his mother, but he did add a word or two to Rose's story as she spoke.

"Hermione," Ron said carefully, her eyes met his. "The kids and I need to go home, okay? They have school in the morning, but I will be back to see you in the morning. It won't be long."

Hugo backed up a step, waiting for his mother to freak out. But the tantrum they all tensed for never came. Hermione just smiled and nodded.

"School…important," she slowly got out.

"Yeah," Ron said quietly. "School is important."

Hermione glanced at both children and said, "Be….good."

Rose stepped closer to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Feel better, Mum. I love you."

"Love you," Hermione stated. "Bye."

Rose waved and began walking toward the door, while Hugo debated in his spot. he took a small step forward and looked at his mother.

"Bye, Mum. See you soon," Hugo said.

"Bye. Lo….love you," she murmured, reaching her hand out for him. Hugo glanced anxiously at his father, who returned him with an 'it's up to you' look. With a deep breath, Hugo stepped a bit closer and took his mum's hand.

"I love you too," he said, giving her hand a slight squeeze, before walking away to join his sister.

"I'll be back in the morning," Ron promised. "I'll bring Charlotte."

Hermione gave a happy smile. "M..miss you."

"Oh, I will miss you too," Ron said, kissing the top of her head. "Rest up, I have something I want to talk to you about in the morning." Then he grabbed her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "I love you."

"L..l..love you…t..too."

**_To be_ continued...**The story only has one chapter left and maybe an epilogue.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Sorry it has been a little while. It has been a crazy, bad week for me. Enjoy. **_

**Chapter 15**

Getting Rose and Hugo to bed was easier than Ron had expected. They were both so excited to get back into their own beds that all Ron had to do was give them a small bite to eat and then they were already in their beds a moment later. He checked on them three times, before finally settling himself down at the kitchen table. Charlotte was sitting in Hugo's old baby bouncer on the table and cooed every time Ron gave her a little bounce.

"You don't have a bedroom," Ron said quietly to the little girl. "You'll just have to sleep in Hugo's old bassinet in our room until your mum gets home. Then we'll decide which extra bedroom will be yours."

Tired himself, Ron magically brought the bassinet from the attic and placed it next to his bed. It wasn't very clean, so Ron did a charm to make it brand new, before placing the baby girl into the bed.

"Sleep well, little one," Ron kissed the baby's cheek. Then he climbed into bed and was immediately asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As promised, Ron was back at Hogwarts the next morning with Charlotte to visit Hermione. It had been a hectic, but great, morning getting the children ready for school and taking care of Charlotte all by himself. It had been too long since he had actually been able to be a father for his children and he had really missed it.

When he entered the hospital wing, he saw it was full. There were about ten first or second years laying in the beds with bloody noses. Madam Pomfrey was walking quickly between the beds.

"If you're going to take a candy out of the Skiving Snackboxes to get out of class, you can't lose the other half!" Madam Pomfrey complained. "And don't lie and say that's not what you took. I knew the Weasley brothers who created them. Honestly, first years try to get away with this every year and it always ends badly."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle. He was glad his brothers' legacies were still alive at the school. Of course, George was the wealthiest Weasley, because his and Fred's shop was one of the most popular in Diagon Alley. George had finally opened the second shop at Hogsmeade, because there had been huge demand for another shop.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said when she saw Ron. "Hermione is still at the end."

Ron nodded and walked to the other, less crowded, side of the hospital wing. Hermione was wide awake and seemed to be taking in all of the commotion at the other end of the wing. When she spotted Ron, she gave him a wide smile.

"Hey," he said quietly, taking a seat next to her on the bed. Charlotte was sleeping in his arms and he handed her over to Hermione. Hermione's smile widened even larger and she kissed the top of Charlotte's head.

"Been a crazy day, eh?" Ron asked, motioning to the first years. Hermione nodded excitedly. "Fred and George's legacy remains. I think Rosie is going to join in when she gets here."

"D…don't…" Hermione paused. Ron could tell she was frustrated for not being able to get it out normally. Finally she began again. "Don't encourage her."

Ron laughed. It was great to start having his wife back. "I won't," he promised. Then his face turned serious. "I've been thinking…."

Hermione's lips twisted, but she didn't say anything and allowed Ron to finish his thoughts.

"Well, I spoke with George and he has offered me a job as his business partner. I think we have been through enough danger for our lifetime and maybe I shouldn't be an Auror anymore. This will also give me more freedom to be with you and the kids while you get better. What do you think?"

"Happy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it would make me happy. I finally wouldn't have to pay full price anymore at the shop. Plus, I'm sure Rosie…."

"D…don't en..encourge!"

"I mean. I think it would be good for us."

Hermione seemed to think for a long moment, before replying, "Okay."

Ron stayed with Hermione for several hours. When it was time to go, she had fallen asleep. He hated leaving her and not being able to tell her goodbye, but he had to be home in time to pick up the children. Kissing her forehead, he stood up and started to leave.

"Mr. Weasley, may I have a word?" Ron looked up and saw Minerva McGonagall standing just a few feet away from him.

"Of course, Headmistress."

It had been a long while since Ron had been in the Headmaster's office, but it was very familiar to how it was when he was at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall told him to take a seat and Ron did as he was told.

"I have been talking to Madam Pomfrey about Hermione's progress."

"She's getting much better."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," she snipped, seeming somewhat annoyed that she had been interrupted. Ron's ears went pink.

"Sorry, Professor."

"We have noticed her progress seems to have improved since she came to Hogwarts. It seems the familiarity helps. Madam Pomfrey believes it might be time for Mrs. Weasley to go home."

"Home?" Ron croaked, his voice between happiness and fear. "I…Is she really ready?" As much as Ron wanted his wife back home, he wasn't sure she was physically or emotionally ready yet.

"Yes. It will be difficult, but Madam Pomfrey thinks being home will help her heal. Getting back into a routine will help her get back to herself. Staying cooped up doesn't seem to be helping."

"O…okay."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ron didn't think he had ever felt this nervous standing outside his house before. Hermione was sitting in front of him in a wheel chair with Charlotte in her hands. This was it; they were finally back home together.

Opening the door, Ron pushed Hermione and Charlotte into the kitchen. Hermione slowly stood and glanced around the kitchen. Her eyes appeared to be trying to take everything in. It had been nearly a year since she had been home.

"Do you want to look around?" Ron questioned. "The kids are going to be home shortly. We can wait until after they get home." Hermione's eyes were lingering on the children's work on the refrigerator. She stepped closer and traced her fingers over one of Hugo's drawings.

Since Hermione hadn't answered him, Ron decided not to ask again. He didn't want to overwhelm her too much. He was still a little anxious about how he was going to handle it all.

Soon, he heard the children's voices outside. This was it. As soon as the children entered the house, they were finally going to be a family again.

_**The End. I am thinking about writing a sequel, since it isn't going to be easy to get back to to how they were. If you would like a sequel, let me know. **_


End file.
